ALIEN: Eidolon
by Vakrian
Summary: This short story follows a Human/Xeno hybrid. A clone of a man named J.C Hayden. He has been created to handle his very own xenomorph. Subject 7 or Sev. But once they escape the facility all bets are off as the USM tries to reclaim what is theirs. But how far are they willing to go to retrieve their specimens? STORY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 001

**Date: 13.06.2200.**

**V.S.S Mura Commercial Cargo Starship. Location: Hemadaes sector 104 LV:329. **

**Cargo: Classified. **

**Crew: 9… **

**Scanning… 8 **

**Scanning… 4 **

**Scanning… 2**

**Scanning… 1**

**Scanning… Alien Lifeform Detected. **

As an alarm blares to the dance of yellow rotating lighting a heavily sweating male runs down a corridor of the Starship that has become a 2 billion credit grave, his green and black uniform shows he is a lieutenant he is also armed with a shotgun. Above the sound of the alarm the males heart beat rushes through his ears.. Something terrifying is on the ship.. One of his colleagues Wesley Barnes was infected with some kind of.. Spider.. Attached to his face.. Moments later it was found dead beside the medical bed Wes was left on, he had woken but several hours later an Alien creature burst from his chest.. It had grown and has killed all but one male.. But he is also infected.. Is it an infection? No.. This is NOT a virus.. It is an alien organism.. And it is hunting him.. They should never have brought those.. Those eggs.. Aboard.. He bursts into the cockpit of the ship. He welds the door shut and scrambles to the nearest monitor to send out a warning..

He coughs..

"This.. This is lieutenant J.C Hayden.. Of the commercial starship Mura, i am sending a warning to all frequencies.. Do not board this ship.."

There is screeching from behind the door followed by thudding.. The creature is trying to get through the door…

"I repeat do not board this vessel there is an alien organism aboard this ship it is extremely dangerous.. If my superiors get this you can go fuck yourselves you knew what we was heading into and left us to dig out of our own shit.."

There is metal creaking as the creature manages to slowly pull open the door.

J.C brings up his shotgun. And pumps the loader.

"I got one of you fuckers inside me eh? Well I've got news for you, ya ugly son of a bitch." He turns to the monitor. "This is lieutenant J.C Hayden last survivor of the Mura signing off.. Ya corporate fucks.." As the black biomechanical creature looms towards the male its silvery teeth glistening followed by a clear string of drool it shows it's inner mouth as it's lips quiver then opens it's maw with a deep hiss, J.C points his shotgun at his own chin.. And pulls the trigger.. As the ship drifts towards dead space..

**6 weeks later…**

**Location: Unknown, Classified Mission**

"This is Talon one we have the vessel in sight how copy over?"

"Echoe.. We copy, rebound on final.. Has the away team found anything Briggsy?"

"We got something alright.. The dregs at mother base are going to love this.."

"More salvage? The S.V.V Daedalus told us to find something biological.. Did we find anything biological yet?"

"I think it's best if you come take a look.. It's beautiful.."

"Standby we are latching our umbilical now.. See you in ten.."

_**When the newly formed United Systems Military gained assets from Weyland Yutani corporation. They begun to look into new ways of expanding their arsenal, but when the science division found files based on several encounters with Alien organisms they sent a team of trained individuals to several hot spots not realising the danger these creatures could pose.. **_

_**J.C Hayden knew the risks.. But when he killed himself he thought he had won.. How so wrong he was.. A salvage crew was sent to the V.S.S Mura. Only to find said alien life form in a comatose state.. And the remains of J.C Hayden with a creature in his chest which is also in a state of hibernation.. Both were taken to the mother base the S.V.V Daedalus.. Where they begin to attempt to unlock the secrets of this unknown creature.. And by cloning J.C Hayden along with the creature still inside him. **_

_**It seems they may have finally succeeded.. So they thought.. **_

_**ALIEN: Eidolon.**_

**Chapter One: New Beginnings.**

_**Day unknown, month unknown.. 2295..**_

Life always finds a way… HA! My life is as fucked up as a guy sat in the back of a yellow cab going the wrong way at ninety miles an hour through the midtown tunnel.. But I'd forgive you for thinking I'm 100% human.. What you thought I'd start when i was born? Created? Alright we can start there.. But I warn you this gets very strange.. So you know.. Get to eating panini's or a bacon sandwich.. Or a salad like you eat.. How mundane..

The first thing i remember is fluid.. A cylinder tank.. A distorting muddled mess.. People.. Scientists.. Muddled memories.. I was.. Removed eventually.. Air.. No not air.. That crappy artificial crap.. Everything is out of whack, sedated.. They are taking a piece of myself.. What are they doing? As i lay asleep i feel the singe of a cutting laser.. Cutting at my chest.. Are they removing infected tissue or something? Who knows.. However long later i feel being fixed up.. How nice of them.. Yes i know this is confusing.. How the fuck do you think i feel? I'm sedated.. I can't explain what i can't see.. Give me a moment reader jeez! I can see your furrowed brow from my minds eye..

Ok.. Many weeks later, I awaken… My eyes adjust to the dim lighting of my surroundings, I remove the cocoon like coverings and look around myself.. My biomechanical body a soft Caucasian pale with a scar no bigger than the span of my fuck you finger to the base of my palm.. I notice my long ridged tail with a nice looking thorn like end.. I stand and my tail conceals itself where my spine would be if i was indeed an ordinary human.. I take my clothing from the left of my white cell which is cylinder in shape. And put on my attire, a blue jumpsuit of sorts that's specially designed for my build. My human-like hands slip through the sleeves and i look up to see the sky.. What a lie.. It is just a holographic display and my vision slowly pulses a slight white pulse as i hear distant noise.. I slip on the black boots and once they are on I hear a clunk and a long 'biiii!' As my cell door opens.. I see two men carrying USM rifles enter and i look at them.. "By all means come in.." I say..

"Subject twelve please come with us for your complimentary meal and follow up test chamber.. Proceed.."

Ah.. See i thought these are humans.. No these are the lovely androids.. Look human enough, but their sense of humour is like a wet weekend.. At a funeral..

I give them a smile.. My silvery xeno fangs glisten in their glassy eyeballs and i move on..

Those weapons they carry actually really hurt.. They sort me out with a controlled shock.. Controlled being.. Flooring me and scrambling my xeno senses.. A truly painful and disorientating experience.. I've learned my lesson.. I'm a good boy.. As i leave my cell i see a circular desk with consoles along with a security guard sat at the desk surrounded by a bullet proof shielding and a dna encoded lock on the door.. He nods to me and the androids guide me to my destination.. Walking down the corridors I hear several announcements from D.A.R.C.I. the ships piss annoying AI.. You know like M.O.T.H.E.R? The corridors are currently clear, and clean.. I see a row of tiny cleaner bots drive on past making beeps and boops.. "Hey could i have one of those?" The androids remain silent maybe they find me scary.. I wouldn't say I'm that scary.. Sure you might get anal with my tail if you look at me the wrong way but that's the way your innards or the cookie crumbles.. I am taken to the mess hall which is deserted and I'm left to my own devices… The first thing I do is look up at the panel lighting.. Then i decide food is far more appealing than trying to escape. I'm a good boy.. I walked over to the food dispenser and chose my slop then take the tray and sit beside me myself and i.. Only as i take my spork.. Another individual enters loaded with a grey lab coat a data pad a mop of black tied back hair and she looks young possibly in her thirties her pale hazel eyes glint in the white lighting of the mess hall her cheeks slightly blushed possibly with makeup or the fact she is in the presence of an all-star xeno hybrid.. She is of a slim build and not very tall.. Though i am just about six feet tall.. She has a slight smile.. Then enters my two android friends.. The scientist sits opposite me and sets her clear pad down.

"How are you this morning J.C?"

"I feel like the morning after shore-leave.. You come for a dinner date? We don't have much in the way of service.. Heh, Sorry.."

She smiles.. "No.. I've come to tell you.. Your.. 'Brother..' Is finally awake.. I have orders today to allow you both some alone time.. He really pines for you.."

"Has he broken any of those test chambers yet? Seriously the eggheads know of us both but they can't invest in Tritium infused metal alloys? Seems like an accident just waiting to happen.. Can i make a complaint?"

She laughs.. "Look we are still learning about the pair of you.. The USM jameson was destroyed so we don't exactly have a lot to go on.. That's why only you and subject seven is all we have.. We just can't risk that catastrophe again.. Or the head of board will shut us down.. And you two will be terminated.."

"Sounds like fun.. Do you want this slop? I fancy a nice rump steak.." I look at the android.. "Hey bob can you get the cook to send me an 8oz rump well done please?!"

"How about, we skip lunch.. You do the tests with Seven.. And i will order you one personally?!"

"With some curly fries and a Peroni?"

"With whatever you want.."

"Deal.. Alright let's stretch my mind muscles.." we both get up and we make our way to the testing chambers.. But as we get closer I feel the Xenomorphs dagger like mind sear into mine.. Black inky intent rolls around my mind.. He wants out.. I feel him writhing around in my mind.. "Patience you little shit.. I'm coming.."

He ain't little, in fact he is well over 7ft. The test chamber opens and I enter the room. The white lighting flickers on and although I don't see him behind the screen, I sense him.. The panels open up and then I hear his breathing.. Growly deep rhythm.. Then i see his head.. He slowly leaves and from the darkness it births him.. His biomechanical mass seeps into the test chamber and i feel his mind crash into mine and i allow him to enter.. He knows it's me.. I technically made him.. Though I don't know how but the eggheads had me go through a c section in my chest to get to my broski here.. I walk up to him and his head connects to mine and he rubs his large forehead against my temples. He opens his mouth and lets out a hiss.. I grab his dome and run a hand over it.. He also has four strikes along his biomechanical tubing that are blue on his large forearms. And several more along his ribcage and further back along his dome towards the end.. The dweebs don't know why he has them but i think it tells him apart from other Xenos.. If there was more on this ship..

"Hey professor! Come on in he's perfectly safe!" she smiles and holds down the intercom. "I can see fine right here thank you very much John!"

"Alright bud, lets see what monkey shit they want us doing today.."

"I heard that mister! Alright today is focusing on xeno control.. Get Subject Seven to move around the room using your connection to it…"

I look at Sev and move back, i close my eyes.. "Ok Sev.. Let me in like a good Xeno.." It is immediate.. I feel my consciousness slip into him like a well fitted glove.. Ugh he feels so slimy and sinewy.. But solid.. I see myself in his black pulsing view.. Although they are blind xenomorphs use clever receptors in their brains to 'sniff out' their surroundings with regular pulses i see the outline of the whole room it is almost like echo location.. His rumbling mind one with mine.. I move him around.. His mass gliding along gracefully as I command him using my own initiative to move him all over the room.. It's like I can do anything with him.. I jump onto the window where the scientists are looking.. A shame they are stuck behind this glass.. He's safe really... They'd get a shock.. I jump on the ceiling and I begin to tire.. I can't keep him in my mind for too long as it is hard work.. He jumps down as my eyes revert to my own skull.. And i feel a lot lighter.. He is so heavy..

"Thank you for that bud.."

"Well done J.C.. Now it's your turn.. Have Subject Seven follow you through to the next door.. I'll see you soon.."

The door on the east side opens up and we walk towards it.. Sevs tail leaning in my direction as he moves on all fours. He enters first and i walk past him, he wraps his tail around my waist slightly. With a whined breath. He then stands towering me. And unwraps his tail.

I enter the centre of the red lit room when a glare of white fades in as the observation window opens up.. This room is larger than the one previous. Several walls open up to reveal several consoles. I walk up to them with rotating USM symbols with a silver triangle.. "Alright J.C, we are going to show you several images.. Sub-"

"Sev.. Can you call him Sev? That's the name I've given him.."

"Very well, Sev can either stay or return to his cell.. It is up to you.."

"He can stay unless he begins humping my leg.."

I see several scientists laugh and professor Alden smiles.. "Always with the jokes John.. So just tell us what first comes to mind when you see each image.."

An image flashes up of an obscure thing..

"Insect.."

"Close.. Butterfly.. And next one.."

Another flashes up..

"A foot.."

"Close again.. Boot.."

Yet another flashes up..

"Fruit.. Apple.."

Another flashes up..

"Sev over there!"

Another..

My mind shudders.. And it causes Sev to hiss.. "I.."

"J.C are you alright?"

My mind takes a jolt a woman..

The image is of a woman's face but.. I can't.. Remember..

"J.C.. Respond.. Is everything alright?"

I begin to calm down and smile..

"Professor Rachel Alden.."

Sev begins to thud over and i feel his glass shard mind piercing my own..

"I'm fine Sev.." I say rubbing his jaw..

The next one flashes up..

"Explosion.."

"Alright, this one will be a little tricky.. Try and decipher it as best as you can."

It flashes up and i stare at it.. It looks like an explosion of black but there are hidden people within..

"Sevs.. No not Sevs.. My mind.."

The lights go out.. What the shit is going on? As the lights turn off i turn around to see the whole room change, Sev is still beside me wrapping his tail around my stomach area defensively..

"Stop humping my leg you freak.. Let go.." i unravel his tail when he lets out a sharp hiss in disapproval.. Fuck off Alien.. I'm the one in charge!

I enter his mind when i see it.. A door open.. I make Sev walk on in first.. You know because he is a perfect biological powerhouse.. And i follow.. We enter the opening door to the left and his echo-hormone perception pulses through the door when there are several androids Sev gets nothing from them.. In Fact he can barely see them.

I walk in before him as i regain my own body. The lights fade on showing me a large screen and seats with desks. As i sit down with Sev staying beside me a males face flicks on the large screen.

His greying militant cut hair and slightly weathered face shows experience and authority..

"So this is both subject Twelve and Seven? All preliminary tests are done?"

There is a speaker system behind us..

"Yes Colonel Beckenbauer.. In the flesh.. We are almost done with the tests, a few more to begin but they are making fantastic progress.. It seems Professor Mennet was correct sir.. J.C's natural evolution and integration with Seven is completely stable.. Though several drawbacks have been noted.. We just don't have the technology yet.."

"As is seen with Twelves biomechanical flaws in structure?"

"That and the fact his integration with Seven is purely instinct driven.. It also acts like a type of timer.. If Seven and J.C are apart from each other for more than seven days.. They both begin to show signs of aggression and steady de-stabilisation in cognitive responses.. I'll send you all relevant data sir.."

"Very well that will do.. J.C you and that Xenomorph are the first of our breakthroughs.. You are both making us proud.. Keep up the good work.. I'll be seeing you.."

The screen shuts off and we are returned to the test chamber.. Well now, I just met our boss it seems.. I look at Sev as he walks into his cell which is now back to back with mine then curls up near the back silver wall, given 24hrs that cell will be nothing but black secretion.. I am then taken to my cell when Rachel walks up to me.. Her pale hazel eyes crease as she smiles her hair which is tied back sways left to right as she walks, she holds out a ticket for me.. "Just as promised.. A ticket for a 12oz rump steak with a delectable selection of vegetables mashed potato and gravy.." I take the ticket and smile at her. "Are you trying to impress me or is it the other way around? Thank you!"

"Don't keep a promise if you know you can't keep it i always say! Enjoy it! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She steps back as the androids take their leave. She walks a bit closer to me and she smiles more.. "I never thought you'd be this charming for a xeno human hybrid!" There is an alarm..

"Professor Rachel Alden, please report to the biogenetics laboratories.. Professor Rachel Alden.. Thank you.."

"On the way D.A.R.C.I.. Well that's my cue, got to go.." She says holding out her hand to my cell. I enter when she closes the door behind me.

"Night Rachel."

"It's probably still morning.."

"The time is.. 13:47.. And 27 seconds.."

"Thank you D.A.R.C.I!" She says looking up at one of the intel-I cams..

She walks away and i enter my cocoon like covering.. Where my mind begins to trail off and i finally rest..

**Chapter one END…**

_**J.****C's personal log: Welcome to ALIEN: Eidolon. In this short story i will go through my my life and my subsequent other half Sev.. This story is created by Vakrian, who brought you Ghardeh and Ghardeh 2 along with Ki'xal and the new The Predator: A Bad Star.**_

_**All stories and characters are connected in some form and this story is no different, but this is Sevs story as much as mine. Together we will escape the USM and find our own mark in history.. This story is also set in the AvP universe.. Oh goody.. Have you finished your bacon sandwich yet?! Good.. I wasn't joking when i said it was getting strange.. At least in this chapter.. Just you wait..**_

* * *

**Author note: This ladies and gents is Alien: Eidolon! Yes i am finally releasing this story! It is an improved version of a story i had written years ago inspired by the awful Alien: Resurrection. (In my personal opinion mind you.) But finally i decided to rekindle the flame and bring it out to FF! This story is a short story and focuses on J.C Hayden.. A clone who was created to handle his very own Xeno.. Subject Seven.. Or Sev as J.C calls him.. I hope you enjoy this story! And I'll see you on the next chapter!**

**Also a quick note.. This story will have no ETA for next chapters.. It will be updated as and when the chapters are ready but they won't be long intervals! **


	2. Chapter 002

**Chapter 002: Mission possible. **

I wake up to my morning alarm.. A thudding.. A powerful feeling of determination hits me.. I hear muffled hissing and shrieking.. "Shut up in there will ya?! You woke me up you inconsiderate schmuck! Jesus haych sea! It was just a sloppy dream calm yourself Sev!"

I hear his hissing.. Then silence.. What an overprotective shitbag.. I shut my eyes and just about to nod off when my cell door once again opens with a thunk and a high pitched 'biiiii!'

"For fuck sake can't one get some quality shut eye around here you piss ants?!"

"Subject Twelve.. Please follow us for your complimentary meal and test chamber activities.. Comply.."

"Can I get my face on first you naggy sack of wires and chips?"

"Continue with appointed tasks.. Comply.."

"Alright alright! Don't mind me you boring ass kroon.."

I walk on out after slipping into my jumpsuit then make my way to the mess hall.. Again.. But this time i have a ticket.. I slot it into the machine and the cover opens..

"Oohhh… The finest cut of steak in this ass end backwater space tub.. And a beer.. And the finest exotic gravy.. She wasn't kidding.."

I sit down and immediately tuck in.. My taste buds are also enhanced.. They must be because this tastes amazing.. The texture and melt in your mouth steak was incredibly tasty.. And the garlic-potato mash.. The vegetables.. Oh me oh my... I finish up when finally the professor walks in with hair waving along behind her with another glowing smile. She sits opposite me and looks down at the tray.

"I take it you enjoyed that?! Empty tray.. Anything for next time? Keep on like this and I'll make it an official menu for you.."

"Next time i wouldn't mind some rangoon.. Or a bowl of ice cream.. Or a cake?!"

She leans her head on her hand.. "What flavour? I'll make another request.."

"hmmm..banoffee ice cream. And.. Strawberry cheesecake with cream?"

"You bet.. Follow me.. I have another round of tests.. These ones require Sev a lot more so i hope your mind has gotten a good rest.."

"The fucker woke me up this morning.."

"I apologise about that.. He was trying to.. Well he almost killed a scientist.. Doing a check up.. He was sedated but it had worn off too early.. The androids had to restrain him until the scientist was taken away.. He's fine just shook up.."

"What about Sev?"

"J.C i can't ask a Xenomorph how his feelings are.. I don't think he has feelings.." She says approaching his cell. I see him walk up to the window with his inner jaw slowly poking out of his mouth.. Rachel turns around and smiles. "Well here we are.. You need to enter his consciousness J.C.."

"What now? This isn't exactly safe.."

"Since when have you cared about safety?!"

"I accept no injury you may or may not sustain during this head swap.. Just a disclaimer.."

"I trust you John.. On you go.. Stop stalling.."

I gently shake my head and concentrate on the rumbling black mass behind the reinforced cell door. I can now see both myself and Rachel behind the door with a constant pulsing.. Almost like a heartbeat.. To then realise.. Just a bit more is revealing. Not like yesterday.. It is almost high contrast.. But with a constant pulse.. I move Sev back as the door thunks and a distorted 'biiii!" signifies it is being opened.. The way his hearing works is strange.. We both step aside so he can walk on out.. I also then realise.. I am NOT controlling him but rather.. Subconsciously telling him where to go and what to do.. But i can experience everything he does as a result.. We walk on as Sev walks beside me and Rachel's pulse is slightly heightened.

"We will make our way to the test chamber.. Then the next batch of tests will begin.."

She says flicking her gaze from Sev to me..

"I told you he was safe Rachel.."

"Xenomorphs are the very epitome of killing machines John.. So forgive me for being a little reserved.."

"Reserved? Heh! Seriously?! You are walking beside a Xeno hybrid and his Xenomorph brother without androids or security and you say you are reserved? I'd say you've got balls!"

There is an announcement from D.A.R.C.I.

"Interested in earning more kredits? Volunteer at the Weapons Division today! See your Division Branch Director for more details.. Have a nice day!"

"Sure where do i sign up D.A.R.C.I?!"

"I'm sorry Subject one two! But only USM personnel are accepted into the job requirement.. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.."

"That's discrimination! I'm sort of human!"

I hear several scientists laughing in a few of the rooms to realise D.A.R.C.I can be heard throughout the ship. Oh dear… I even see Rachel with a smirk on her face.. Well.. In Sevs fluid view anyway.. And he is so well behaved!

"Can Sev get a steak for being such a good boy?!"

"John.. Xenomorphs don't eat.. They don't have a stomach.. Or anything else in the way of body organs.. Lungs.. Brain.. Muscle mass and carapace.. That's it.. They don't need anything else.."

"So then why do i hmm?!"

"John!" she strokes the side of her face while laughing with a wide smile.

"You are still part human.. So you have to eat.. Not as much as an ordinary human as your metabolism is slow.. Because you don't have.. An anus.. Or.. Reproduction organs or a bladder.. So you can't urinate or defecate. Instead your unused energy is stored for another time.. Ah.. Here we are.. Test chamber one.."

We enter the test chamber and the lights fade to a nice bright white. I return to my own consciousness fully and forget how much lighter my body feels compared to Sevs.. But he has more horsepower than i.. Maybe I'm faster.. But he's stronger? Who knows.. I don't think he will understand what an arm wrestle is to find out.. I feel his tail make contact with my left calf.. As he walks in front.. Unwanted physical contact bub.. An intercom comes on.

"I apologise J.C but i have to make this quick.. There is no test.. I needed to speak to you without the watchful eye of D.A.R.C.I.. And these chambers are the only safe place for a discussion.. Yesterday.. There was talk of sending you and Sev to a live exercise.. On a planet we are currently heading to.. Heera twelve. It is a small colony planet but they have fallen short of USM regulations and are being evacuated.. That's what the officials have said.. What's really happening is you and a clean up crew is going to decimate the population and clean up.. Make it look like an accident.. I can't stress this enough J.C.. You are being played.. And so am i.. This was never part of the agenda when creating you and Sev.. It was about trying to find a way of extending human life and finding out the secrets of the Xenomorphs.. But what happened on Jameson? That was no accident.. Someone let the Xenos loose and they destroyed everything in their path.. Only a few made it out.. I was one of them.. Because.. It.. It was me who let them loose.. When I transferred to this station i thought it would be a new leaf to turn over.. But ever since Beckenbauer took over operations I'm seeing the same tactics taking place.. I can't do the same thing as I did before.. But you can help me.. Go down to that planet.. With the crew.. But use that mission as your way of escape.. Kill the crew.. Save the people and get the hell away from this ship before more damage can be done.. I beg of you.. Please J.C.. I've known you since your final stages of resurrection.. Just.. Be careful.."

"What about you? What if they find out you helped me escape? Why don't you come with me? Sev and i could protect you.."

"It's too risky John. My place is here… They'll never suspect it was me.. I'm just a professor making sure the specimens are ready for tactical insertion.. Now.. I'm going to open the next door.. It is a physical representation of what you will find.. Make a mental note of all civilians.. Obviously it will not be one hundred percent the same but just use your initiative.. And don't hesitate.. D.A.R.C.I is monitoring the next room.."

"Come on Sev let's check out the fancy display.."

"I'll be in the next chamber with the others.. Good luck.."

We enter when the whole room is like I'm on a planet.. I hear the nightlife.. The breeze on my face.. Then in the small distance i see the area in question.

"Ah Sev and John.. We didn't expect you to be coming from chamber one.. Surprising us i see! Here we have a live demonstration of a mission.. These activists have been constantly causing trouble for the USM.. They are armed.. You need to make your way through the mission area with Sev and eliminate the targets.. Once completed make your way to the blinking strobe on the right.."

I look to see a yellow blinking strobe. And nod. Just behind the trees I see the faint pulsing of the scientists and Rachel. She is nodding to herself. We begin. The countdown is initiated along with a timed beeping. Then a double blip is heard for 'go'.

There is a rattle of weapons fire as i see several 'Activists' shooting in the air.. Celebrating something.. I bring my tail up and see the small thorn like barb just to my right. Sev is jumping onto the roof.. There are two targets. I sneak up to the one on the right.. It seems to be night time also.. As I wrap my tail in quick time i drag him towards me. When Sev. Jumps on the activist on the left and buries his innerjaw into the back of his head.. My tail finds its way into my targets forehead.. I flick my tail back to where it should be. To see the targets turn white then vanish in a white information mist. We move around the corner of the wall to see a burning barrel. With three targets around it. Their weapons holstered as they warm their hands. I see Sev.. The darkness makes him truly invisible.. He approaches one.. I approach from the wall. As we move in we sync our actions.. I grab the first target and ram my tail through his spine having it protrude from his chest while Sev grabs one target impales the second and pulls the head off his first target.. Now he's just showing off.. We move on when a blue laser catches my attention. In a watch tower i see someone with a marksman rifle. I climb the watchtower silently and push him off.

Oops..

We slowly clean out the area.. As is intended when everything goes slow motion.. Then vanishes.. Then the white lights fade on. "Good job the pair of you, we will keep on with this training, every scenario will be different to this one. You did very well.. Keep it up." Ihear one of the male scientists say over the intercom.

I see several androids enter.

"Follow the androids and they will take you to your cell.."

I walk on when Sev follows.. But he hisses..

We walk down the corridor when a shudder makes me stop.. The lights go out.. An alarm blares as the lighting fades to black.. What the shit?! The androids are shot by several men storming the corridor. Sev immediately acts and bounds from wall to ceiling.. Then his full weight crashes into one of the men while i wrap my tail around the second males ankles and yank him towards me. He drops his weapon and reaches for his side arm when i stab him in the chest with my barb. An alarm blares and red rotating lights cause a constant fading red and black glow.. But my head pounds.. I hit the side of the wall as i remember something similar.. Only the lighting was yellow.. Have we had this exercise before? I don't remember..

It's of a different ship.. I seem.. Frightened..

I carry on when Sev sneaks along the ceiling.. The darkness enveloping him in a loving embrace. I walk round the corner when someone runs at me with a combat knife. He has no match for my strength and his arm caves in and i ram his knife into his throat. Sev lands on another imposter and his inner jaw blasts through his helmet and head.. The whole room flashes white.. I am slightly confused.. It was another.. Test..

"Good job J.C.. Very well done.. And the same to your Xenomorph counterpart.." one of the scientists say through the intercom. Four androids walk through the door to our left and standby..

I don't like surprises.. And that was just.. Cruel.. I could have defecate my jumpsuit! Though proffy Rachel said I don't have a shit hole.. Well that joke fell flatter than a flat wet fart.. Another thing i can't do.. Yes i made an ass joke get over it!

"There is one thing we need to show you for your mission tomorrow follow the androids to the next area.. We have a surprise for you.. Proceed.."

I follow plastic ken and bob along with their plastic barbies and chloes.. To a room.. Containing.. Weapons.. Just a few.. And a box…

"In that box you will find your new attire.."

I open the box.. To which might i add wasn't wrapped in some paper and a bow tie the cheapskates.. To find.. A suit? Not any suit.. It has the same biomechanical style as Sev.. From neck to toe.. It even had a long tubing for my tail with a larger barb.. Then theres the helmet.. Which looks like a mini xenomorphs head.. But not as elongated.. But has the unmistakable dome look.. But the front is a blacked out visor.. I slip it all on.. And i slot the visor on and a yellow HUD and interface comes flashing up.. A bunch of mumbo-jumbo flashes up and i feel.. Different.. I bring my tail around and looking at my clawed hands and feet.. I look.. Like.. Sev.. But my head is smaller.. This is amazing.. Christmas came early!

"Do you like it John? Is it up to your high standards?"

Rachel asks in the intercom..

"This is amazing! It feels.. Natural.. I like the way it makes my butt look big.."

"Enough with the jokes.. They are awful!" She says as the others laugh in the background.

"Keep it on.. It's your permanent attire. Once again I'll take you back to your cell.. But tomorrow is your big day.. Don't disappoint the big man.. Give me a second.. I'll be right out."

Rachel comes out and Sev walks around me once more and makes several whines.. We are then escorted back to our pits.. But the security guard looks twice..

"Loving the new look J.C, who'd you impress to get some gear like that?"

"The big man apparently.. Big day tomorrow. The androids send Sev off and Rachel takes off my visor. She enters my cell and the door closes.

"Remember what i said about tomorrow.. Don't even think about coming back for me.."

"I already did.. And.. I will come back for you.. You are a friend.. I take care of my friends.."

"Not for me J.C.. I'd be putting you in a lot of danger.. You just promise me you will always take care of Seven.. That Xeno is one of a kind.."

"Always. Rachel.."

"Here.. That extra ticket.. Ice cream on one side.. Cheesecake on the other.. As well as a steak meal.."

"Still trying to impress me Professor? It's working.."

"Are you? With your bad god awful jokes?"

I tilt my head in answer.

"Maybe.. You best be off before Dickhead Asshole Redacted Cockass Intelligence calls for you.."

"I'll see you tomorrow John.. Good work today.. But never ever harm innocents.. That's not who or what you are.. Only kill to survive.. Never for sport or spite.. Otherwise you become something different entirely.. You are still part human.. Always.. Always listen to that side of you.. Even if it's the hardest thing to do.. Especially if it's the hardest thing to do.."

"What do you mean?"

"In time you will know.. I have to go.."

She turns and leaves my cell..

I walk up to my bed and close my eyes. Black.. Then.. Silence.. Ahhh.. The land of nod..

* * *

**Author note: Chapter two is finally here! And with it more tests! Next chapter J.C and Sev will go planet side but what will happen? Will they escape?! Find out next time! Chapter three is being worked on! I'll see you on the next one! Hope you like these two chapters, more to come. Including a returning character! But I'm not sharing wait and see! **


	3. Chapter 003

**Chapter 003: A not so great escape.**

I pace eagerly around my cell, the very thought of seeing something other than ship lights, hearing something other than that piss annoying AI.. Breathing actual fresh air.. Has me excited.. My tail flicks left and right.. But also at the same time Rachel's words run rings in my head.. And there's a lot of space up there… like free range cows just grazing away.. My mind just.. Fucks off at times..

My mind is set quick sharpish to my annoying beeping door.. Speak of the deviless.. Rachel comes in with a box..

With plastic ken and bob once more.. Fucking kroons..

"John this is an ear piece.. It will allow the team to contact you as you complete your objectives.. No one is to walk out of that situation alive.. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly.. Crystal.."

"Good, these androids will accompany you to a separate briefing then escort you and Sev to the drop ship.. I'll see you when you return.. Good luck J.C.."

She gives me a nod.. And a smile.. She knows.. This will be good bye.. But i keep my promises.. I'll come back for her and we leave together.. She's my only friend I have so I'll take what i can get.. Determination is not a Xeno trait but a human one.. But I'm more Xeno than human so screw that logic..

I did have a strange dream.. That I wasn't the only hybrid created.. It's as shit spinning as a hippos ass but.. It felt more like a.. A connection than a dream. I don't know.. Hard to say..

Ken and Bob take me to a briefing where a hologram of a cowardly old penny pounder or Peter puffer.. Whichever.. I don't care.. Tells me my objective.. Like I'm going to follow every letter and word.. Sir.. I'm a god among men.. Listen to yourself.. Cockass..

So I'm supposed to go down and stealthily kill innocent people.. Everyone.. Including the offspring.. No.. My mind retorts.. No i will NOT kill innocents.. What I will do however is knock the teeth so far down this USM's throat, they'll need a toothbrush sticking up it's ass to brush them.. I am not a slave of labour.. And i am not an innocent murdering monster.. Ok the last part.. Yes i am a monster but the latter i ain't.. I kill monsters maybe..

So after the boring pep talk about making sure i don't 'disappoint the higher ups.' I am taken to the drop ship..

Then plastic spastic Ken and Bob wave me off and tell me to send them a post card. What a great lie! No they don't..

They turn and walk off.. Pair of self centred scrits.. If I'm the epitome of killing shit.. They are the epitome of a thunderstorm on shore leave. Boring and just oh so rude..

I see Sev in a reinforced box.. His rumbling breathing and drool i can hear dripping on the metal..

"Do you need a bib Sev? Dribbling too much bro.." I look as the company I'm in look at me with fear in their eyes..

Their grips on their weapons stiff..

"So.. Who's ready to break a leg?" I ask.. They all nervously laugh..

And i smile.. When they look away.. Oh how serious i am my squishy.. Unsuspecting humans.. I'd slot the lot of you right now were not for the fact we haven't taken off yet.. Lucky meat sacks.. There is a shudder then i feel the dropship move.. "You remember your brief alien-man? You ready to go to town with the four hundred and fifty sixth?! Ten of us five hundred of them!"

I tilt my head and smile.. "Merica fuck yeah! You toting twatbag.. Save it for someone who gives a shit.."

"Hooo wooo we got ourselves a talker here! I didn't know test subjects gave birth to alien poontang!"

"Yeah the only poontang you could take, is up the ass if you carry on.. Or how about deep throat.. I'm sure Sev would love to give you a demonstration.. You haven't felt anything like his hot breath on the back of your neck.." I look at his name plate. "Nick Kealy.."

He laughs as the rest of his squad bellow laughs.

"You got a sharp tongue xeno-man.. Careful i don't put an extra hole in your face to breathe out of.."

"Careful i don't give you an extra hole to shit out of.. You always have diarrhoea at the mouth? Does he?!" I ask the others..

"Don't worry J.. He's always on a roll.. Sit your ass down Kealy.."

We begin to enter the planets atmosphere when the ships lighting blinks to red. "Jump in thirty seconds!"

We hear over the comms. The team stand up and approach the back waiting for the ramp to lower..

The box behind us thunks and is brought forward next to me, as it opens Sev races out as the ramp begins to lower. It gets half way when he followed by myself jump out of the craft..

Falling with style i look down and my hybrid vision picks out the terrain and the locals nearby. Sev and i don't feel the lateral g's but what we do feel is the soft dirt hit our feet leaving a small crater and an explosion of mud, along with a slight exhale from me with the sudden halt.. "Alright the xeno and John have touched down.. Landing the ship twelve klicks from operation area. Team two you are all set.. Angel one out."

"Sev.. You take care of the pilots.. I'll take care of the expendables.. I'll meet you back on the ship ok? Stay there until i reach you and stay out of sight.."

He gives me a whiney hiss.

I suspect he'd rather help me than split up.. As xenos would.. And admittedly if we are too far apart.. Our connection fails..

"Alright how about we both take out the expendable-"

He races off into the bushes.. Twat..

"Hey! Don't just run off into the fray you bonehead!"

I take off my helmet and take off my ear piece.. But i stare at it.. Maybe if I keep it in they will give clues to their locations if they split up..

I put it back in then reattach my helmet then follow Sev..

I think about this plan of ours.. If they catch wind that we are betraying them.. They could tell the pilots to take off..

"Sev on second thought.. Go take care of the pilots.. It will help us greatly.. Then we won't be stranded.. Pretty please Sev?"

He gives me a long hiss then changes his direction. If it wasn't for my spectrum sight he would be completely invisible the night is pitch black. I take a knee and enter Sev's mind.. To make sure he is being a good puppy and doing as I say.. I'm the one in charge! Obey!

He is extremely fast running on all fours.. There are strange furry creatures scurrying away from him.. His footsteps deep and bassy against the dirt and foliage.

He looks up to see the ship beginning to land when i notice something.. The edges of his mind is beginning to darken.. Like he is going blind.. No, it is just my link beginning to wane as he gets further away..

"This is team two we are approaching the operation area, waiting on Sev and J.C.. Out.."

I hear in a distorted voice.. That would be my headset..

"Oh and Sev no collateral damage to the ship? Just the pilots.."

He gives me a quick almost light whine.. I take it that was a yes mum..

My link on him is dropping so i move in his direction to find its not far from where we are. The trees all droop like they are unhappy with life, I'd be the same if i had birds sitting and shitting on my arms body and face all day..

Sev reaches the ship..

He sees one of the pilots having a smoke while the other sits with his feet up on the dashboard eating some sort of food.. Talking to one another…

I feel my body change.. Its like i am Sev.. As he sneaks up to the smoker.. He grabs his head and twists.. With such ferocity the pilot is looking at Sev.. In a 180° and is slowly dropped to the floor..

"Are you opening that grain bar? You hungry Mac?!" The pilot on the inside asks laughing.

Before Sev opens his mouth and plants his inner jaws into the second pilots head with a lasting love bite, through the helmet and all.. Better him than me.. Though i wouldn't ask Sev for a peck period…

Once jack and the troll have been taken care of we make haste to our designated operation area.

"What took you so long? Got stuck in an air duct on the way over J.C?"

"No, i got stuck in your mothers front door then went downtown to see your sister.. Shut the fuck up Riley.."

Their is sniggers coming from my soon to be eaten comrades fill my ears until Riley tells us all to focus..

The small town is quiet and peaceful.

People are talking and laughing unaware of the bloodshed that is about to commence.. Then Sev and i make a break for the ship.. I'll need to imprint on one of the pilots for knowledge on how to fly but I'll cross and burn that bridge when i get to it.. Sev and i have some saving to do.. Huh… A Xeno and his hybrid saving people instead of devouring them? Has logic gone out of the window? I mean with me it flew the fuck into space.. So…

I feel a sudden rush.. It is like my survivor side has just cranked up to 9000, as much as I'd like to tell people what is going down I retract that thought..

"Ok split up into five teams of two.. Spread out and just do this.. What Beckenbauer wants Beckenbauer gets.. Lets move gents.. And xeno lovers.."

"Jealous Kealy? You'd love to get your lips around Sevs tongue wouldn't you.. Prick.."

"John can it.. Mission is a go.."

Blood.. Tearing.. Man-screams.. I heard and felt it all.. First i went for Kealy and his equally mouthy fuck-face Riley. You see.. Sev and i have a special ability that nullifies thermal vision.. And seeing as they trust Sev and i NOT to tear them apart.. They had no warning.. No way to know.. As Kealy and Riley stack up on a house.. Sev wall climbs down from the back and enters the house and sneaks his way towards the front door.. As they slowly open the doorway of doom.. I hug the wall just past Kealy.. As they enter.. I hear a winded gasp from Riley.. Just as my tail finds its way into the back of Kealy's empty head.. I see Sev slowly drop Riley and we drag them out of the house leaving a lovely red carpet for the house owners who are asleep upstairs all dreaming about tomorrow and dancing on sunshine..

One team down.. Four to go..

We make haste as weapons fire is heard several blocks away.

I take one of Riley's grenades and twist off the top and see team two come out of one of the houses..

"This is Hawkins and Westen.. Moving on.."

No you ain't.. I throw the grenade as i twist off the top and it whines with a pitching diiiii! "Grenade! M-"

Splat and baaaawwwww! I see both men explode into chunks.. And Sev hisses..

"Team two is down.." I say sounding pretty upset.. Not…

Two down.. Three to go and the weapons fire sounds more intense as several of the towns security begin to fire back.

"Beckett and Sloan.. We are taking fire.. You see them J.C?"

"Yeah i see them.. Incoming.."

I land on Beckett.. And Sev lands on Sloan and my tail finds its way into Beckett's face.. While Sev just pulls Sloans chubby head off.. Go bowling?

Three down two to go….

A member of the security fires a shot in my direction. The look of fear in his eyes is almost heart breaking.. But i frown.. Not that he can see as i have my visor up.

"I'm on your side.. Shoot the USM.."

He holds up his arms in a submissive surrendering manner.. "Ok… Ok just don't kill me.. Please.."

"I was sent to help you not kill you.. Take your security force and tell them to reach the north buildings. If you have any heavy ordinance take it with you and wait for my mark.. Let me lead them in the building but get everyone out.. You got that?"

"Who.. Are you?"

"The Xeno who is about to save your life.. Once this team is dead everyone has to leave by tonight.. Once they learn everyone here is dead, they will bomb this whole town.."

"How do you know this?"

"Stop asking questions, time is of great importance go now.. Wait for my signal.."

"Which will be what?"

"A big ass explosion.."

I move on and sense Sev nearby.. "This is J.C.. I detect a large enemy presence in the building north of your current position.. Its an apartment complex.. Plenty of tight hallways.. Plenty of places for the security to ambush us.. I'll be entering from the roof.. I suggest kicking in the door.. Moving.."

"Roger that.. Wheres teams one through three?"

"Riley do you read?" I ask.. "Kealy come in?! Comms check.. Are you guys reading me?"

"Yeah.. Sloan.. Beckett? Sound off.."

"Shit the comms might be out.."

I see Harrison and Fjorde moving north..

While Easting and Vecka are moving west then north..

"Sev.. You go for Vecka and Easting.. Double kill.. Let Harrison and Fjorde go into the building.."

He moves off in a zippy flash and jumps onto the buildings..

I don't need to keep tabs on him.

I sure hope Everyone is evacuated soon..

Several security rush the two..

And begin to shoot.. "Tossing stun grenade!"

There is nothing i can do for them..

"Fjorde throw me a nade.."

"Here you go.." he passes me his grenade and I rush to the roof.. I see many civilians in an emotional state as they are taken away and scatter. I remain on the roof when i hear Vecka and Easting shout.. "What the fuck what is S-" There is a squelching and silence..

"Easting.. Vecka come in.." I say.. Popping the grenades top off..

"Shit we are taking heavy fire! Entering the building! John what is your position?!"

"Top floor making my way down.." I lie…

I drop down and throw the grenade up onto the sky.. It explodes..

It is then i hear four.. Loud thooms.. And a deep rumbling.. I look up to see trails of white.. Then several high explosive shells hit the building.. Again and again and again.. The Building is bombarded..

There is several comms crackles…

But then silence..

Sev and i get gone.. And i smile.. No doubt the USM will retaliate once they catch wind of what's happened but by the time they do Hopefully everyone will be long gone.. As well as Sev and i.. We make haste to the ship.. I close the ramp and take some of the dead pilots brain matter that Sev split open like a haggis.. Then I put the blood on my sensitive tongue.. It takes moments. But i feel like i can fly this craft.. I press all the correct buttons and put on the first pilots helmet on that doesn't have a gaping hole in the back then my eyes are filled with a green hud.. Because I took off my own helmet. I take off and blast off into space.. Then get a massive shock to find out the maximum this ship can jump is eight lightyears.. What a crock of shit.. Though it is a dropship i can't complain too much.. "Angel one.. You are way off course.. Adjust to bearing four five one dash two one eight.. How copy over?"

I don't answer.. In fact I make a jump to the nearest system away from the S.V.V Daedalus.. In a flash I jump.. "Yes! HAHAHAAA! WE DID IT WE ESCAPED MY XENO BRO!" I shout excitedly.. We drop out half way.. I scan the system we drop into as it is random.. Several ice-bound planets.. And one catastrophe planet.. Ohhh that sound fun.. Before the Daedalus gets a bead on us.. I cram Sev into an escape pod and launch it with the coordinates towards the nasty looking planet.. Green acrid looking.. I set the same mark and launch.. I then send the ship on a course for the ice bound planet..

We enter the atmosphere of the catastrophe planet when a storm throws my pod all out of control.. It barely lands upright and i see the red lightning strikes and what seems to be rain.. Only an alert comes up.. Warning corrosion detected.. Pods hull compromised.. Then beeping.. I throw my foot into the pods front and it flies forward with a loud thud. The air here is.. Ghastly… like.. Sulphur.. Uuugh… and i have a faint tether to Sev so he can't be far..

Well now.. I'd just like to say.. That was the most fun I've had in a long time..

Heh the not so great escape.. Only it was magnificent.. I am free! Ho frickking hum.. Let's do this! Oh and Rachel.. I won't forget about her.. She's my only friend after all..

* * *

**Author note: Chapter three is up! And we have an actiony chapter here, a small taste of the killer two working together.. No one stands a chance.. Just under half way there! They just landed on a catastrophe planet but they might also come across their biggest challenge yet.. Trying to elude the USM.. Amongst other challenges. More later! Thanks for reading. See you on the next bout! **


	4. Chapter 004

**Chapter 004: Alien..**

Sulphur.. Sulphur.. Sulphur.. Splodge splodge splodge..

Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink..

Weather aside and acid rain ignored this planet is pretty strange, not that I can complain. When you spend most of your life on a ship you take whatever outside time you can get.. Then DON'T complain about the weather.

I move on to find Sev.. Melting the escape pod.. He ravaged his own wrist rather than wait patiently for me to get him out.. What an impatient child..

He squeezes out and looks around his surroundings with a gnarly growl.

"Let's get out of the rain Sev, I prefer to keep dry for the time being let's go.."

We move on.. This planet seems to be home to some pretty sturdy minerals and rock.. But some have natural concaves and convex craters where the acid rain eventually eats at the shape.

It feels like I'm walking on shale constantly.. A looming massive rockface greets us with a cavern. Looks like we are walking into the mouth of some rock golem.. Or his backside either way it beats having acidic rain pelting you.. So I can't complain.. And for once.. I am lost with what to do.. Of course escaping was always my dream but apart of me feels.. They wanted me to escape.. Then a slight doubt hits me. What if all of this was an elaborate test and I'm still on the ship.. I look at Sev..

"C'mere Sev.."

He crawls up to me and i look at his wrist.. I take some of his blood and put it on my tongue.. "Tuu! Uuggh! Yep you are real.. Tuu!" I spit out his molecular acid blood.. Bitter.. Spicy and.. Vom inducing.. But definitely real.. You can't simulate that stuff.. I grimace.. I had to be sure..

I think back to my actions, will they suspect Rachel of anything? Hopefully not, I realise I'm trapped on this planet with no way off. Have i shot myself in the crack? Maybe but improvising is one of my fortes.

Aside from being a stealth master.

Sev decides now is the time to wrap his tail around my waist. Defensively.

"I'm fine Sev, just contemplating what to do next.."

Then it hits me.. What am I going to do about sustenance?

I look around and explore the dark dingy cavern. My hybrid sight amplifying the light so i can see in the pitch black. A faint blue and green glowing draws my attention as I walk towards something.. Looks like a fungus.. Large and fleshy..

I take one and put my tongue to it.. In an instant i can tell whether it is safe to eat or whether I'm going to have the runs for a day and a half. Oh right.. I forgot, I don't have a butt hole.. Jokes on me..

My body tells me it is safe and rather than gorge there and then i wait..

I move away from the snackage and try to get a better understanding of this cavern, already Sev is spitting his secretion all over the place.. Black fleshy gloopy stuff he can hide in.. Not that he needs to but maybe it's for security. Or like a tempur mattress.. Damn Xeno.. I suppose i'm sleeping on the floor..

I chart the new temporary home of ours and to find there is a large drop and then sulphur.. Don't think i want to swim in that for some reason.. Not for the fact it smells unpleasant.

It is a very curvy cavern. No sharp stalactites or stalagmites.. Just walls and curves with an equally curvy waved ceiling. There are several knobs of calcified minerals.

I decide to take a break, making my way back to Sev. Then as time goes on i put my head down and hit the dirt.

**Some time later..**

We explore this strange planet, and thankfully the acid rain has passed. Giving an eerie green tint to everything..

I have slowly begun to give Sev some independence.. Not that he understands the concept but hey at least i care…

It is only after a while walking i come across trees.. I move forward and hear strange croaky clicks. And other wild noises.. Sev is further up ahead..

Actually landing on this planet seems like a bad idea now i come to think on it.. How the hell do we get off this acrid shit heap?

Other than small critters there is nothing here.. And i don't count Sev as civilisation.. "J.C.. Can you hear me? It's Rachel.."

"Rachel? How can you contact me? Are you close by?!"

"Yes we are within the system.. Your last known jump.. I need to be careful.. Don't tell me where you are.. Just stay hidden.. I'll find you when the time's right but first.. You need to keep low.. We found the scattered remains of the drop ship but not your escape pod. Now listen carefully.. I found out they put a tracker in both of you.. I had Wilkins deactivate them but you must locate them soon and dispose of them.. Or they will find your exact location.. I have to go.. But i want to keep you out of their hands.. What? Are you sure? J.C the trackers are in your and Sevs right forearm.. A small capsule. That's all there is.. I've got to go before anyone gets suspicious.. I'll see you soon.."

I look at my forearm then look to Sev's location.

"Sev! Come here i need to take a look at you!"

He comes scurrying along and I take his right wrist, and look at him.

"You need to make an incision here bud.."

He tilts his head left to right.. Then wails.

"Sev we are being tracked.. We both have trackers in our right arms.. Do it.."

He brings his finger up to his right forearm then begins to run his razor sharp claw along his black sinewy carapace. Yellow acid blood begins to bubble out then trickles hitting the ground with a spitting hiss.

"Right now I have to find it.. Don't bite my hand off.."

I gently insert my clawed armoured fingers into his long incision, then feel the small capsule.. I take it out and a blue blinking light pings on and off.

I crush it between my thumb and index finger..

"Now it's my turn Sev.."

I take off my right gauntlet but Sev backs off. With an almost choked hiss..

"I need you to make an incision Sev.. I can't do it with my barb.. It won't hurt i promise.. We don't have a lot of time.."

He walks up to me and makes a quick incision in a flash.. My skin isn't as thick as his.. And it did hurt.. "Ow.."

He immediately rubs his temple against my crown as i try to get the capsule out..

"Sev.. I need some space bud.. Hug me afterwards.."

He moves off and i feel the capsule in between my radius and uina bones.. I destroy it and look at Sev.. "I'm fine bud.. Now they can't track us.. Let's go."

I slip my gauntlet back on when my hud flashes up a message.. 'Laceration detected.. Administering medical aid.'

I feel my arm go cold but the pain recedes.. Some nifty armoury.. I wonder what would happen if my leg gets blown off? Will it regrow my leg? Eh.. Probably not.

A noise hits my ears.. A thooming.. I look up to see a ship come down with a smokey tail.. And a drop pod of some kind drop from it..

"We may have a way off this rock Sev!" Ahahaaa!"

We move off in the ship's direction there is a massive oooooom! Presumably the vessel landing with a graceful belly flop..

But I'm curious as to who the occupant is..

It didn't look like a USM vessel.. Maybe it's another Alien? Oh how exciting!

We sprint on effortlessly across the bland terrain rocks and ichor covered trees that look the same make it almost disorientating to get around. But somehow my sixth sense has kicked in.

We reach the end of the world.. Literally..

Before us is nothing but mountains.. And i can see the smoke trail of the ship in the distance.. We slowly make our way down the mountain range to which we occupy. "Don't feel bad about earlier Sev.. I'm fine.."

There is a rumbling.. In the air.. I look up to see the. S.V.V Daedalus.

"Well shit.. They are probably investigating that ship.. Unless they were the ones that shot it down.. That's thrown a spanner in the works.. Though come to think of it.. Is that damage i can see? For such a small ship they did a number on the frigate.. Alright.. A game J.C.. I think it's time to delve onto my Xeno persona..

My armour begins to detect my change in demeanor and follows suit. Yes a pun.. Get over it reader..

My eyesight begins to pulse and the hud begins to fade also.

Sev and I make our way towards the ship when several drop ships are scrambled. Three of them. So I'm looking at thirty androids and scrummy humans.. I ain't ever tasted human before!

My first priority is getting to that ship to ascertain whether it is operational or not.

We surely make our way closer.

I don't sense the occupant anywhere nearby. Which for the most part doesn't surprise me but at the same time.. Unsettles me.

Not that they could match my and Sevs ferocity. We are the very tools for killing.

Sev slides to a stop.. A first for him..

I walk up to him.. "What is it Seven?"

He carries on. And quick sharpish..

I keep pace. We come to a rather scenic view of a valley. We slide down the rocky face sparks flying from Sevs claws and my own armoured feet..

We are close to the ship now but we are also hindered by nothing but drooping willow like trees.. Thick leaves and branches cover where we are supposed to be going.. Not to mention the slimy drink waist deep.. Again I'm six foot high and Sev is roughly seven foot.. He isn't as hindered as he is powering through it but I'm getting tired with the constant running we've been doing for three hours. Up and down mountains and valleys.

We reach land and i fall flat on my face taking a breath.. That is until Sev screeches and is flung aside..

I didn't see anything..

He gets up and i switch perspectives.. And my pulse spikes.. An Alien.. An invisible Alien.. And he's a big one..

With a bark he flicks his wrists and two dagger-like blades protrude from his large forearm gauntlets..

"No no no!"

I run up to him but he spins and swats me aside i bring up my arms to block the strike but he sends me flying.. I hit the dirt when he lets out a loud crashing roar.. Sev pounced him and attempts to attack him but the alien kicks him upwards and away smashing Sev into a tree. I race towards the alien with my tail ready. I wrap it around his large wrist but he grabs it and flings me over I twist and land on my feet. Sev goes for him again. But the alien grabs him by the throat..

He brings up his dagger.

"Nooooo! Don't kill him! He is bound to me! If he dies I die! Sev calm down! I can help you get rid of those who downed your ship.. Just put him down.. Please.. You have my word he will not retaliate.."

The Alien still invisible.. Looks from me and Sev with a weird clicking sound.. And throws Sev away from him with a bark.. He then holsters his dagger and he walks away from us.. And what did I say about Sev and I not being matched by ferocity? This guy is huge.. As tall as Sev.. He is invisible but i can just make out his outline..

"Sev are you alright?" He whines with a hiss..

Let's see where he goes.. We follow the Alien at a distance. His invisibility turns off.. He IS huge.. But it might be his armour adding on to his physique.

He is armoured from head to toe. The main armour is golden with a grey undersuit. Very ornate looking, his mask is of the same colour and the eye slits or opt-shields are black. He has what appear to be fleshy silver tendrils with rings and other trinkets embedded within.

He looks behind quickly to see we are still following..

"I suppose I should ask for your name."

He says.. He speaks my language?! And so fluently! His voice is croaky and crackly with a strange echoe..

"The names J.C.. This is my Xenomorph Sev… You are? How do you know how to speak English?"

"I am well versed in this language.. One thing i am not well versed in is seeing a kiande amedha with an Ooman.."

"I'm a hybrid.. I'm part human part xenomorph.."

"An Abomination.."

"Hey you haven't got a leg to stand on.. What the hell are you?"

"I am Yautja.. Also known as a predator.. By human terms.."

We carry on walking.. This.. Yautja seems strange.. One moment he was ready to kill us.. Now he is right as rain.. Maybe it is the fact he knows the USM is sort of my enemy? And that goes with the enemy of my enemy is my buddy or something or some such.. Either way.. Having a fleshy tank alongside us will help us greatly.. And he seems more than capable.. With his weapons..

We make our way to his ship when he stops and holds up a fist.. We stop.. It's his ship.. Sev and i sense it together.. The USM is here, looks like we get to show this.. Predator.. What we are made of.. We flank right and left respectively.

I see the yautja activate his cloak.

The Yautja must be a stealth oriented race.. Alright.. Let's see who can remain undetected..

It was over in a matter of seconds.

We left nothing but corpses and out there is two more drop ships with reinforcements.. The Yautja killed six of them before anybody knew what was going on by which time Sev and i killed the final four plus the two pilots.

I'm impressed with the aliens skill.. And I find myself wanting to know more..

He has come out of nowhere crash landed and is as mysterious as the origins of Sev's actual race.. He has the meat to cover me for a month and a very fluid movement with purpose..

"We can't stay here yautja.. More will come and if that fails they may well just flatten this entire area.."

His cloak disengages and his golden mask turns to my direction.

"If they send more fodder then they will meet the same fate.. And my name.. Is Ki'xal.."

"Alright Ki'xal.. But i plan on living past today.."

He looks down takes one of the soldiers pulse rifles and throws it to me.

"Point taken… So what do we do now?"

"We go our separate ways.. I am going to destroy that ship."

"The Daedalus? You can't.. There are some good people on that ship.. I have friends there.."

"Then find a way to get them out.. That is not my problem. Once my ship is repaired i will leave no sooner had I arrived."

"Why are you destroying the frigate? Because they downed you? What makes you think the next outcome will be any different?"

"Because I will land on the ship and plant a bomb within it.."

"Let me come with you then.. Then i can get my friend then you can drop me off at the nearest space station, we won't ever see each other again.. You have my word on that.."

He clenches his fists and uncurls them with another bout of clicking.. He leans his head to the left once..

"Very.. Well.."

"Is that it? Are you serious?"

"What answer did you expect?"

"No?"

"The thought had crossed my mind but i find our chances of survival is better together.."

I slap my arms against my sides..

"Ok then.. Let's get to it.. What's first?"

"Repairs.. I would ask that your Xenomorph keep watch.. It should alert us of any impending targets.."

I look at Sev.. "You heard the guy.. Keep watch Sev.. Keep us safe.."

With a hiss he slinks off into the trees and i learn a thing or two about our new ally.. Our alien ally..

* * *

**Author note: Chapter 4 is here! And with it i introduce Ki'xal.. He has his own story in Ki'xal Overture but this is set after that story. Where he isn't as jokey. **

**We are now at the halfway mark! Much more to come! Will J.C find Rachel and get her off the ship?! And what was Ki'xal doing in this part of space? Find out in the next chapter! Stay awesome! See you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 005

**Chapter 005: The only good day, was yesterday..**

So hulking Predator or.. Yatty I'm going to also call him.. I can't pronounce.. Yowcha or Yatcha.. See? So YATTY! Aside we seem to have a plan B for BADASS.

MY plan is to rescue the princess from the evil Doctor No from the S.V.V Daedalus which by the yatty's own admission is going to be a steaming pile of scrap. And bulkheads gone wrong.

In my head I know it will go perfect.. But reality is a bit of a doozy.. Always wants to fuck up your day.. Which is why I always say.. The only good day was yesterday.. Roll credits.. What you've seen that before? Fire me..

The seven foot mega powerhouse talks in his weird language and analyses what exactly is broken on his rather sexy looking ship.. I wonder what the ladies are like?"

The ship itself is small but the shape and design speaks sleek elegant and stealthy.

It has huge engine thrusters in the back which are rectangular but the front is almost like it has two broad mandibles where the cockpit sits in between them.

There on either side of the craft is two antenna arrays which seem to be in a closed state.

"The landing struts are damaged.. They are dug into the rock.. It will take some time to shift.."

I look at the biological marvel and cock my brow at his statement.

"You have explosive weaponry.. And you say it will take time to move? Why not just use a controlled explosive?"

"I aim to take off in one piece Krit.. Not in four pieces.. Any more ridiculous suggestions?"

"Yeah.. Wind your neck in.. The soldiers outside may have seismic charges.. Would those help? Eh? Knucklehead?"

The Yautja doesn't seem to enjoy my joking and approaches me with a balled fist.. "If you think that may help, get off my ship and get to it.. Before I find another use for your head.."

"I ain't so easy to intimidate Yautja.. You are talking to a hybrid.. So let's lose the hostility.."

He carries on walking up to me which causes me to move back.. He raises his arm above the door frame and as he grabs something the door slams downward… Well ain't he the warm fuzzy type.. So huggable..

"I'll get on with that then.. Make myself useful.."

I leave the ship and search the corpses and sure enough i find several charges..

I take some with the detonators and plant them six metres away from each of the three landing struts. I get clear and bring up one detonator..

"One up.."

With a click there is a loud. Booooom!

"Two up.." Kabooooom!

"Final up.." Kabaaaaw!

I move to the destruction and notice the rock to which the struts were dug into is crumbled.. Maybe enough to get free from excessive force..

I re-enter the ship and knock on the closed door. But before I can knock it slides open..

"It seems your idea worked.. We can safely take off.. But we cannot just yet, my sensor relay is also damaged. I am in the process of repairing it but I'll need you and your kian-"

"Sev.. His name is Sev.. Not chicken kiev or whatever you was going to call him.. Unless you want me calling you beefcake.."

He growls.. It was a sexy growl as well.. He meant angered intentions so i refrained from speaking my mind.. I am sensing he is getting angered and I don't want to end up like a green yoke on his immaculate floor.. So I turned my existent resting bitch-face mode on..

Also known as my Xeno traits.. Yeah I'm a guy shut up! In fact.. I'm… Awww hell what am i reader?!

"I'll need you and.. Sev.. To keep a perimeter.."

I nod at the yautja..

"And keep your S'yuit-de pauk-de thoughts to yourself.."

"Yeah alright i get it.. Shut the fuck up.."

I walk away.. But i feel his ice-blue eyes locked on my back.. I'm pretty sure he'd just rip my head off if i hadn't contributed to helping free his ship.. But then I think he realised i have a rear defensive capability.. I really shouldn't be antagonising this brute but if he carries on talking to me like a cluster fuck.. I'll give him an injection of inspiration via tail up the ass and through the mouth.. I leave the ship and enter Sev's consciousness to see he is quite nearby to the south.

I along with my pulse rifle make my way to him. The weapon has a cylinder ribbed foregrip, with an open barrel with a compensator of sorts on the tip. The main chamber or body of the weapon is silver with a blue weapon panel showing remaining rounds in the magazine.. It isn't a 'clip'.. That's what civvies use to put in their hair..

The rear has a comfortable stock to which the magazine is also housed.

But the foregrip also houses some kind of flashlight.

The sights at the front of the barrel and where the barrel ends on the main body but this one has some kind of holographic sight which is also blue.

Anyway enough describing this weapon already!

I walk up to Sev and he hisses poking out his inner jaw.

"Yeah he is a cranky nanky.. But he's our ticket off this heap. So suck it up and let's just get down and dirty with the fact an Alien.. Heh.. Can whoop our asses.. Looks like we were wrong Sev.. We ain't the kings of the jungle anymore.. But i settle for second best."

His posture lowers, and he slows his movement to a crawl.. Something or someone is coming.. And about to either become filled with holes or.. Well.. A hole will fill them.. Wait.. Does that even make sense?!

Shut up! What I'm trying to say is they are dead either way! I can see your furrowed brow from here reader! Don't judge me!

We both moved up to the weird trees and I silently sling the weapon around my shoulder then make my way up the tree.

Sev does the same but climbs further up it is then i hear and see twenty foot mobiles heading our way..

My vision pulsing at every two seconds.

I unfold my slender barbed tail but aim my weapon with one arm as i keep held on the tree upside down looking directly down. I hook my tail to the thick tree trunk and aim with both arms now..

I let rip with the pulse rifle. The rattling clatter crackling from the trees and distant mountain.

Sev went through the second group like a hot knife through butter.. While i filled them with holes.. I drop down from the tree twisting so i don't land on my face. When i hear.. An almighty BOOOOM! Then a white flash as something just exploded.. Another.. The 5 remaining troops shout orders to retreat.. But i reload my rifle just as i see Ki'xal's blurred body fly into one of them..

Sev pounces on another as i aim and take out the final three..

I take more ammo then take one of the troops webbing. He sure as shit won't be needing it..

I pick up on the Daedalus' comms.

They want whatever it is killing their men dead.. While they still figure out where I am, so they don't know I'm here.. Good…

It all happened so fast…

Once Ki'xal had repaired his ship we took off for the Daedalus.

The massive ship looms above us but they don't detect us yet otherwise they'd be firing at us by now.

"J.C you try and find a way inside via the hull.. Once you find a way in i shall follow.. Time is of the essence.. Find your friend so i may blow up the ship.."

"Yeah you just focus on not getting us killed.. Once they learn I'm on board.. Which they will.. Get your bomb tick tocking. Then you can take us to a space station and never see each other again.. By the way.. What exactly were you doing in this part of the quadrant?"

"I was following a lead for my mission. I was unprovokedly attacked by the USM vessel i fired back but my power distributor was hit. Causing me to make an emergency landing until i could repair it. I dropped from the craft when i saw you and your kiande amedha.. I noticed your USM logo on your shoulder and thought you were a threat. It is time."

I raise my brows at his rather vague response.. There is then a bleeping.

The three dropships are retuning to the Daedalus empty handed.

And it gives me a smashing idea..

"Ki'xal, match one of those ships in trajectory just above them.. I'm going to err… Drop in to say hi.."

He nods and the craft pulls back.

He aligns his ship with one of the vessels when his ramp lowers.

I look at Sev then smile.

"Time to go home for a while.. Let's go.."

I run and jump out. My yellow hud shows me a semi-translucent circle of where i am going to land.

I land with a thud and climb to the back of the ship. I press the panel for the hatch to open then crawl on.

We both land in the troop carrier section. When the hatch closes.

I see a pilot enter with a sidearm aimed at both of us.

I smile at him.

"If you shoot us, the head officials will hang you by your balls.. Just saying.."

"J.C? How the hell did you get on board? You know what.. Nevermind.. Sit tight. We'll be on board in no time.. The eggheads are gonna love this.. And where the hell are your trackers? No one could get a bead if you.. Had some ET attack the Daedalus they landed on this shit hole but we can't find the vessel.. Hey Jonesy! We have Sev and J.C in our boat!"

"What?"

I said-"

"Yeah I heard you jackass it was an internal what!"

"it didn't sound internal to me.." I say quietly to the pilot stood with us. He shakes his head then go back to his co-pilot.

We or rather i sit in one of the seats once occupied by the troops and begin to unravel the planning in my head.

I'll have to play along long enough for Ki'xal to plant his bomb, then get out before we all s'plode.. What could possibly go wrong?

Turns out everything…

Sev and i as soon as we enter the ship hangar the dropship lands..

Before either of us can react.. A volley of gas grenades are thrown inside the boat… We are gassed.. What a lovely welcome back surprise… I hope that yatty doesn't blow us up…

Some time later..

Regaining consciousness my eyesight has reverted to xenomorph mode..

I get a very rude awakening by having a taser set off in my side earning a grunt..

"Uuuhh.. Alright I'm awake.. You bastard.."

I also now notice.. I'm in a Xenomorph restraining apparatus.. My tail is clamped at vital points to make it impossible for me to move it and the restraints keep my hands outstretched while my legs are clamped also. Behind the window I see Rachel.. And the big boss himself.. Beckenbauer.. Along with six members of security plus the interrogator…

And one other thing.. Apart from some white underwear.. I'm.. Naked. Well I must be a sight..

"Tell me subject twelve.. What happened on your mission? Why did you not report your progress?

Where is the team? And why were you on that planet?"

"I don't know good sir.. I was cleaning out the security forces.. Comms were being interfered with.. It was a cluster fuck.. Sev and i were the only survivors.. We managed to destroy one of the buildings.. But when we got to the dropship.. The pilot's were dead.. I didn't know what I was doing..pushed some buttons i shouldn't have and ended up here.."

The interrogator looks at the others a me smiles..

" You expect me to believe that a team of highly trained soldiers were taken out by.. Local security forces? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

He tasers me in the side.. For longer this time but clubs me in the side of my head.. With a baton..

"What did you do?!"

He hits me again and i begin to feel a slight tingling sensation in my chest..

"Hit me again.. And I'm going to seri-"

There is another clunk..

But i spit at the interrogator…

There is a hissing.. A smell of acid.. And a man shouting.. As he drops his baton.. As my acid eats away at his left cheek of his face.. He falls to his knees beginning to shout louder as several security move in..

"Medical team to holding cell b4.. Security stand down.. Let's not make this any worse.." Beckenbauer says holding the intercom button..

"I warned you.. Should've listened fuck face.." I say slowly beginning to calm down.

I'm injected in the neck…

My world goes black.. That hurt..

* * *

**Author note: I'm so sorry this chapter is super late, I've been quite busy and life gets in the way sometimes, i needed time to refresh and refocus. **

**A shorter chapter here but i don't want to break the flow so the next chapter will be a bit longer. We are half way there but there's much more coming. With Rachel and Ki'xal along for Sevs and J.C's wild ride. Again i apologise keeping you all waiting. But I'm back now. And fully recovered! Take care people and I'll see you on the next chapter which is Chapter 006: Bim bam smash. **


	6. Chapter 006

**Chapter 006: Bim Bam Smash.**

When I eventually come to I find I'm back to square one.. The effects of the super knockout cocktail makes me feel.. Sapped.. Like i want to be lazy and have a lay in.. But the reality is if I don't get to moving my slender ass.. I'm going down with the ship.. Only.. We are moving.. I can feel it.. Shit.. I damn well hope Ki'xal is on board.. Otherwise already the plan B for Badass has failed.. I get up to find the sods have took the time to dress me in the good ol' cloth they used to put me in..

My vision slowly compensates and i find i am back in my old cell also… Where is Sev? My mind searches for him.. He must be knocked out still.. I stand up and look out of the small window of my cell door then look up to see the armed guard looking down at me from the glass circular top. I wave at him and he smiled then walks away.

I sense three individuals come to my cell.. I step back.. It opens and whatever pulse i have jumps… It's plastic Bob and Ken with Rachel..

But she seems.. Bothered..

"Rachel.."

She nods slowly..

"John.. The higher ups have tasked me with trying to get information out of you..

If you don't talk.. Then I'm to.. Euthanize you and Sev.."

"Before we talk where is he? I'm not sensing him.. Is he out cold?"

"He has been put under heavy sedation.. He wouldn't calm down when we interrogated you.. He managed to kill 4 armed guards and two scientist members.. Tell me what happened J.C."

I look to see she has an earpiece in her left ear. "You want the truth? Take out the earpiece. And tell Bob and Ken to give us some privacy.. I'll tell you what you want to hear.."

She frowns and nods to the androids.. They leave.. She then takes out the earpiece but i begin to search her..

"Are you wired Rach? Are they listening in?"

I find the small device and throw it into my wall..

"How long do I have?"

"Thirty seconds.."

"Look, I did what you told me to do.. I tried to leave but I messed up landing on that planet.. There's something else.. Another Alien.. A yautja.. He wants to blow up this ship.. I came back to get you out.."

"J.C I told you not to come back! You had a chance at life! Now they will probably kill you both.. We-"

The power goes out.. It is pitch black.. But my Xeno vision shows Rachel looking around..

"What's happening?"

I sense someone approaching.. I grab Rachel and move back.. I hear a male shout along with a thud.. Weapons fire.. Then silence.. With two more thuds…

The door lifts open.. And Rachel almost screams.. But i grab her mouth.. "No.. Sshhhh.. He is here to help us.. He is a good guy.. Relax…"

I see Ki'xal walk up to the two of us.

"We must go.. I have spent too long trying to find you.."

"We need Sev Ki.. I'm not leaving without him.. Can you use your fancy cloak and remain undetected?"

"What.. Are you?!"

"He is a.. A.. Umm.."

"Yautja.." He kindly finishes for me..

The alarms blare.. I sense men coming from all directions..

"D.A.R.C.I.. Bring the power back on to sector 3.. And clear the alarm.."

"Rectifying.. Rectification complete.. Have a nice day!"

The power is restored and the alarms are disabled but I still sense men on the way..

"Alright.. Ki'xal remain cloaked.. Let's deal with these men.. Rachel.. Act normal… Make a scene.."

I grab her when the men walk in, she shouts and struggles.

"Subject twelve! Release the doctor or we will open fire!"

I keep hold of her but lower my posture behind her so they can't get a clear shot… They enter my cell..

I move my head above Rachel's..

"Peekaboo!"

I duck under again…

I raise once more..

"Peekaboo!"

"What are you doing?! Let her go!"

"Peekaboo!"

I do it from the left this time..

"What the hell are you doing?! Just let the scientist go!"

"I'm distracting you, you thick fuck!"

From their left.. We see a blur as Ki'xal Kicks one guard into the wall.. There is a crack.. The second one smashes onto the door that's closed. The third's impaled and the fourth is also kicked to the far wall just to our left.

"That one almost hit us.."

"Would you like to make a complaint? We must find your xenomorph.. Our window is closing for escape.."

The door opens and we make a break for it as I grab one of the key cards from the security corpses.. We see white milky goop on the floor that the androids leak when they are damaged.

"Sev is in the cell across this hallway." Ki'xal says quickening his already fast pace.. He makes these corridors much smaller..

Rachel walks close to me.. "Is he the Alien who was shooting at us earlier today?"

"Yes but as he calls it Beckenbauer shot first.. He wants revenge.. So he's blowing up the ship.."

"Wait he can't! There are innocent people on board!"

"Innocent?! You created an Abomination to create a Xenomorph! You planned to create more like J.C.. That is despicable.. Insufferable and disgusting.." Ki'xal says..

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Hey.. I mean.. She wasn't the only one who created me.. I mean there was a whole team.. I- nnn.."

I stop as a sharp pain hits my brain.. It causes my to feel dizzy..

"This is lieutenant J.C Hayden of the commercial starship Muira.."

A flashback.. A memory?

I see little black spots in my vision..

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks while holding my shoulder..

"Let's just find Sev.. That's going to rile him.."

We reach his cell when two androids stand guard..

There is also another security station.. I give Ki'xal the key card and as he enters to subdue the guard i take care of plastic Will and Ben.. What? I've given them human names so what?

Ki'xal opens the door and Sev doesn't come out..

I enter to find him still knocked out..

I tap his dome.. "Hey! Hey! Wake up you big fridiot! No time for sleepin'.."

He slowly uncurls his tail with a hiss..

"Come on!" I pull on his tail and he wags it like a cat getting angry..

He hisses again..

"Shut up and let's go you stupid Xeno!"

He gets up and sees the door open.

He grabs both sides of the door frame and looks left and right.. Then sees Rachel.. His mouth opens and he walks up to her.. She begins to back away with heavy breathing but i hold out my arm to her…

"It's fine.. He's just.. Checking you out.. He knows you.. Sev.. She's a friend.. Don't hurt or eat her.."

He rubs the front of his dome across either side of her forehead.. She has her eyes closed.. But she slowly holds his head as i would..

"ahhh see? Told you she's a friend.. We have to move… Ki'xal do your thing big guy.."

"I have to plant the bomb first.."

"WHAT?! I Thought you did that already! We'll make our way to your ship.. Which is where exactly?"

"It is sitting in orbit around the vessel.."

"Ha.. Ahahaaa! This keeps getting better by the minute.. Hahahaaa!"

"That laugh is fake.."

"It's real!"

"M'di.. It was forced.."

"It was the most realistic laugh ever.. Jackass.."

"Can we focus on not getting killed? Ki'xal could you keep the ship close to the aft of the ship? We could use EVA suits to reach the craft."

"Certainly.."

I sense a huge wave of security on its way..

"We have to move.. Ki'xal keep that card. ." I pick up a second one.

Sev goes to intercept the humans but i tell him no. We need to get out and live past today..

We go our separate directions, Ki'xal then uses his fancy cloak..

Rachel, Sev and I make our way to the hangar but on the way she takes us to the storage area C1-B where my belongings are..

Only my xeno style suit isn't there.

"Where is it? That thing was useful.."

She throws me some black bdu pants and a crimson deep red and black long sleeved top with strange carbon fibre padding within the joints in vital areas.. Then gives me a trench coat, it is black but the shoulders and cuffs have an intricate almost golden pattern. And it is a perfect fit.

"Trust me, where we are going you will need to fit in.. I can get in an EVA suit but we don't have any your size..

But with your unique xenomorph physiology, you can survive the vacuum of space.. All you will need is maybe a helmet and oxygen tank.. Trust me, J.C.. Ok.. Take this.. It's a PTU or Personal Tracker Unit.. I can track you with this.." She says holding up a small band that goes on a wearers wrist.

"Keep it on you and I'll catch up.. I need to deactivate D.A.R.C.I before Beckenbauer catches on I'm helping you."

I see several boxes and open them up to see yellow twist top grenades.

"Oh i think it's a little late for that Professor Alden.."

I take one.. When i see Beckenbauer with four androids, I twist the top off and the androids aim at me.. I drop the top and Sev hisses at me.. "Shut up Sev.."

I grab the box. And back up towards Rachel.. "You are going to back up.. Or this whole ship.. Gets blown into a cluster fuck.. Back up.."

Beckenbauer brings his hands up.. "Don't be ridiculous son.. You won't kill yourself.. You value your own life too much.. Just give me the grenade and I will see to it the three of you are taken care of personally.. You are our best asset.. You've done admirably up until this point.. This is just part of the programme.. The test.. Is over.."

"The fuck it's not! You think I'm stupid?! Back up! Move back! Let us pass.."

He does as i say.. The androids hold their fire. We exit the room.. I drop the box of grenades and kick it towards the colonel. But as the door slides shut i roll the grenade under.

"Quick grab the grenade!" We hear Beckenbauer shout. As the high pitched timer whirs to a higher pitch as the fuse lessens.

I run with Rachel and Sev makes his way through the vents. "Which way to the hangar?!"

A security alarm blares out the lights flash yellow.

"This is a security announcement.. All non essential personnel remain at your posts.. Do not leave your designated area unless told to do so by your branch director.. This is a security level four warning.." D.A.R.C.I says.

"D.A.R.C.I, open the door.."

"I'm sorry Professor Alden.. All commands rescinded. Please see your Service branch director for more details.."

I walk up to the door and rip off the panel.. There is an explosion that rocks the ship..

"Warning.. Breach detected on level C1 Dash B.. Casualty detected.. Repair and medical crew required.."

"Please be aware that unauthorised access to the doors mechanism will result in termination from the company.. You are in violation.."

"Oh kiss my ass D.A.R.C.I.." I say as I use the emergency override to open the door.

There is another explosion that rocks the ship.. It causes gravity to cease.. And i feel the oxygen being drained from the deck.. We make our way to the hangar floating when Rachel begins to struggle breathing..

I help her get in the EVA suit as Sev glides towards us. Her helmet begins to condensate over until she presses the buttons on her wrist then she takes a breath.. Everything is muffled..

I see her flinch as i hear Sev hissing..

I turn around to see androids aim their weapons.. But a blue explosion causes them and us to go flying.. A blurred yautja floats towards us.. Tapping on his left gauntlet we see his cloaked ship just beyond but the vessel is moving constantly.. In a strange way..

"What did you do?!"

"What I said I was going to do.. Blow up the ship.. It is done.."

He throws himself towards the ship while Rachel uses her wrist launched grapple to get on board.. I can still hear the faint noise of the alarm with the lights.

I glide towards the helmets and take an oxygen tank before I leave the forcefield.

Then Sev and i enter the vacuum of space.. It is.. A strange feeling.. Indescribable.. Xenomorphs can survive the vacuum of space… But.. It is something else.. I get into the airlock and warmth hits me immediately as it pressurises.. As we pull away from the ship. We see the damage the yautja had done.. His device ripped the ship in two.. Not what I was expecting that's for sure.. "Wait a moment while I stabilise the oxygen levels for your human companion.." Ki'xal says with a rumbled tone, leave the airlock and go to his cockpit to see Rachel getting out of the EVA suit.. The ship then jumps through a wormhole… We see reds purples and greens with refractions of light.. Within minutes we are gliding through dead space.. It is then i see a destination flash up in weird runes.. It seems the yautja is keeping his promise.. He is taking us to the nearest space station.. And to be honest? I don't blame him..

But then again.. I get to walk away with the woman.. Lucky me..

* * *

**Author note: They are free! The jury is out on what trouble J.C and Sev find each other in next! But they must be considerate of Rachel! There's only so much horror she can take! Nearly there! Four more chapters to go! Where we will have a tonal shift! **

**Thanks for reading. And just to let you know.. I may be planning something big for J.C and Sev. A bigger project further down the line!**

* * *

**Reviewers circle: Sessio luv: I'm sorry you found the last chapter hard, i had a hard time as i had to re-write it twice.. That's why it took so long. But now I'm back things will be better.. Hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for being honest! It helps a lot! **


	7. Chapter 007

**Chapter 007: Aliens..**

So admittedly I want Ki'xal's ship..

Rachel was too busy asking him question after question.. But surprisingly.. He was very talkative with her.. She was clearly showing him a level of respect or something.. But she seems fascinated by him as much as me..

It's then i feel the pressure around my waist.

Sev has a constant grip and he just stands there.. Motionless but his breathing just barely a whisper.. I have a hand on one of his dorsal spires that jut from his back.. He has four in all.

I don't even notice Rachel walk up to me as i look at the star map.

"That's the quietest I've ever heard him.." She says while walking to my side, still wary of the alien weapon.

"He's feeling a little cranky and is bored."

She folds over my collar of the trench coat. And gives it a stroke.

"Black suits you.." she says with a smile.

"Heh.. What can i say? Runs in the family it seems.. What about the tank? He given you his number?!"

"J.C.. The Yautja tells me that he is trying to find a specific.. Clan.. It had attacked his family and he's been on them ever since.. When we reach the station, that ego of yours has to go.. We aren't looking for any more trouble.."

"My.. Ego?! Seriously?!"

She smiles but it was one of those fake smiles this time.

"I'm serious, we need to blend in as much as possible."

I give her an assuring nod.

"Okay.. We have to appease our diabolical masters.."

Within moments there is a tiny shudder as Ki'xal enters Station space, as we are flown towards it a masked voice patches in.

"Guan Vor'mekta.. Welcome, please submit a docking request before landing on this station.."

He taps several runes and with four beeps the voice returns.

"Thank you, docking request granted, land on pad 05.. Welcome to our station.."

It is a very boxy looking station.. Small.. But I suppose it's better than getting blown up, we make our way to the airlock when i turn to Ki'xal who lets his ship auto dock. We feel a large shudder and we are then taken to the hangar section..

"Thank you Ki'xal.. It was nice to see.. Another alien.." I hold out my arm to him.. He keeps his ice blue eyes locked on mine as he shakes my hand… Fuck does he have a strong grip..

He lets go and i nod..

"Nice hand shake.."

He steps aside for Sev then Rachel holds out her hand.

"Thank you Ki'xal, I hope we meet again under better circumstances.."

"Likewise Rachel.." He says.. It makes her blink when he talks..

He engages the airlock and we leave the ship.. I take a breath.. Great.. The air here seems stale.. Fantastic..

"They need air scrubbers.."

I say looking around the clean interior. We are greeted by advertisements. And a desk.. The three of us walk up to it.. And I'm surprised that the person stood behind the counter is.. A teal bald alien… with glowing blue eyes.

"Welcome to our station.. Two humans and one.."

He looks.. "Xenomorph." I finish..

"Hmmm.. Very well.. This is your access card.. Don't lose it.. Enjoy your stay at Wenland station.."

Rachel takes the card and we enter thr adverts laden elevator. As we ascend Ki'xal takes off.. As we enter the massive station proper we are.. Well i wouldn't say in awe.. It's a crowded maze of people.. And buildings.

"Home sweet home.."

I say as I look at Rachel.

"Why would he send us to a place like this?" Rachel asks walking forward.

"It would be the last place the USM would look. They'd expect us to land at a reasonable station.. There's some smartness to the yautja's plan.."

"So it would seem.. What do we do?"

"First things first find somewhere to stay. Then figure out what to do next.."

The buildings are sprawling, with alleyways and walkways, we follow one of the byways and enter one of the buildings, it seems to be a capsule motel. We unlock a vacant door and enter.. Its a grotty apartment but the appliances and furnishings seem in order. I check the bedroom to see a single bed and storage drawers white in colour.

"You can use the bedroom.. I'll stay in the living room.."

I look to see the small restroom. "I'm going to clean up.."

"Sure.." She closes the restroom door and I flop down on the creaky couch.

I then hear the water flowing.. My eyes feel heavy and I close them.. But as sound cuts out Rachel finishes up and comes back out with damp hair.

"Much better.. J.C you might want to do the same.. Pretty sure you haven't bathed in a couple of days.."

I let out a huff and agree..

I point at the Xeno biological marvel.

"Keep her safe.. Behave yourself.."

Sev just ignores me and stays crouched staring at the front door.. No doubt he is picking up however many scents and people.. I know i am.. I enter the bathroom and close the door. I throw everything off and step into the shower.. It activates when i step in.. The water pelts my hair and face.. I reach for the wash sachet when I stop and look at my whole arm.. I stop.. And just.. Look.. I slow down my tail clats off of the glass cubicle, my forearms and quadriceps are biomechanical.. I look down to again see a very xenomorph torso and abdominal area.. But my chest and ribs are almost human.. I don't have nipples.. Again my calves and thighs are that of a Xeno but my feet are human.. I take my tail its smaller than sevs implement but no less deadly. It sports the same kind of thorn at the end but again is smaller.. I reach around my back to feel a large dip where my spine should be if i was human but it is actually a little further back.. I have a backside.. But it isn't a true backside.. And my front is bare..

I clean up but Rachel knocks on the door..

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright in there? You've been over an hour.."

"I'm.. Fine.. Just.. Err.. Exploring.."

"Well when you've mapped everything do you think we could search for a bite to eat? I'm feeling peckish.."

"Yeah.. I've found the landmarks.. I'll be out in a minute.."

I hear her laugh from behind the door.

"Always with the jokes J.C."

After cleaning up I take one of the beige towels and dry myself off. Clothe up once more then exit.. I see that Rachel had the TV on and stands up she hands me my coat then I head out with her and Sev, we walk around the dingey areas and come out to a massive boulevard. Huge water features spray strange patterns with some having lighting effects like purple or green.. Orange and red.. Several aliens look at us like we are.. Outsiders.. And we are.. But right now we don't want trouble.. Never thought I'd say that... We find somewhere that tickles Rachel's interest, i small stall selling.. What looks like.. Vermin on a stick.. And some sort of.. 'soup..'

Sev goes off and does his own thing but I keep a mental leash on him..

"Do you accept kredits?" Rachel asks with a smile.. She is so polite.. The pink ish alien nods his bulbous head and holds out some form of kard machine then she taps it on the surface..

It bleeps twice then takes the machine away.

"Here you go John.. One Skreg on a stick.. Go on.. Try it!" She says with a smile as my nose slowly turns up..

She huffs with a laugh and bites into hers..

"Mmm… Shee… Aw.. Thatsh.. Good.. Go… On.."

I take the crispy thing then we walk on.

When i do bite into it i am surprised by the taste.. It is very flavoursome.. For Vermin on a stick.. And it isn't crispy.. Has some sort of sticky sauce covering it which was sweet and almost.. Fruity.. We walk on and we sit on a small overlook watching the denizens go about their business. The stations lighting is vibrant. I just sit there having finished my snackage and tap the stick on the table.. Something about the noise…

"Come on J.C wake up.. Wanna get paid right? Sign in.. Go on.."

I look to see a slim male with scraggy black hair and wearing some form of jumpsuit.. Stood next to a monitor with a yellow Wey yu logo.

I walk up to the monitor and with my card i insert it…

There are several beeps and it flashes up LT J.C Hayden signed in.

"Morning.."

I hear to my left..

As i look left..

I am back in the here and now..

I look at Rachel.. She is still staring out at the people's below..

"Rachel.. Who.. Who am i?"

She turns with a look of.. Concern..

"What do you mean? You are J.C Hayden.. What is wrong?"

I walk up to her.. And lean on the railing..

"Lately I have been having.. Visions.. I am me.. But.. Something is different.. I'm on a ship.. With Weyland Yutani logos.."

I detect a spike in her emotions and she turns to me..

"Do you remember anything.. Specific? Are you sure it isn't just.. Dreams?"

"No.. It's like i was there.. Like.. I can't.. Explain it.. Why do you ask?"

She frowns..

"J.C.. The Weyland Yutani corporation was bought out by us nearly 100 years ago… I don't even kno-"

She stops.. Almost like a sudden realisation hit her..

"What is it?"

"I.. There is one possible.. Answer.. And you won't like what i have to say.."

"Do you trust me Rachel?"

"It's not about trust J.C.. It's about.. The past staying in the past.. Once you hear what i might say… You.. Can't unring the bell.."

She seems conflicted..

"If you have something.. I'll have you tell me.. Please.."

She huffs..

"Alright.. Look.. This was in my early years.. The first ten years of me being posted on the Daedalus.. I was told that.. A clone.. Had been finally created housing an Alien organism.. The Wey yu corporation files we retrieved.. Stated that there had been an operation to collect samples of something called.. A 'Xenomorph'. A crew was sent to pick up the eggs.. Only a terrible accident happened on that ship.. All 9 crew.. Were killed.. While one crew member.. A LT J.C Hayden.. Sent out a distress call.. Not realising their year and a half contracted was bought up by the USM.. Who had bought out Wey yu.. The D.S-"

I feel a massive pain in the centre of my head as my brain..

I'm running through a corridor.. Armed with a shotgun.. M6 heart almost bursting from my ribcage as i run.. I feel like I'm going to pass out.. I'm so hot.. And sweating profusely.. My back drenched.. Something huge.. And deadly has killed my crew and i found myself in some sort of.. Nest within the bowels of the ship.. Possible near the core.. I hit the elevator button and feel the elevator rise up..

"Come on!" I shout.. The door opens with a beeping.. I rush down the corridor when i hear the creature in the vents above.. I stop.. Bring up my tracker.. It makes a high pitched wiiw! Wiiwing as the creature slinks closer.. Though i can't tell on which level..

I feel a pressure in my chest.. Like something has no right to be there.. I carefully walk towards the main communication array.. I see the door.. And make. A break for it.. As i run i hear the deep hissing.. Then the screech as it bursts from the vent.. I close the door behind my welding it shut.. I then go to a monitor to type in the orders for a distress call..

"J.C! John! Are you alright?!"

I find myself.. Leant up against the glass cover where I stood..

"Sev ain't going to like that.. He's going to come running.."

"What happened?! You blacked out.. Just for a few seconds.."

Rachel says holding my right forearm and shoulder.. We hear Sevs bounding running.. He is so bassy when he runs..Thud thud thud thud!

He hisses with a growled throaty gargle.. Moving his tail from left to right.. Like a viper ready to strike.

"Ey! I'm fine… Just a moment is all.."

I stand up and run three fingers across my forehead..

"I don't blame you.. For cloning me.. But no one has the right to bring someone back from the dead.. I had another memory lapse.. I was scared… Out of my mind.. A Xenomorph had killed my crew.. I had been.. Impregnated by a chestburster.. The only forgone conclusion is.. I didn't survive.. I must've.. Blown the ship up or something.. Or.. Killed.. Myself.. No.. No.. Not me.. J.C.. Killed himself.. I'm just.. A meat.. Byproduct.. For the USM.. Only.. We have evolved more than they could know.."

"You are your own person John.. You may be a clone.. But you are also your own person.. With Sev.."

"I.. Don't know.. We need to get back.. I need to process.. Whatever that memory was.. And if I'm a clone.. How am i having these memory lapses?"

"Maybe it is the mapping of the xenomorph before? I can't answer that.."

We make our way back to the room where i just sit on the couch.. While Sev drapes his tail over my left shoulder while crouched..

"I'm going to bed J.C.. I'll see you in the morning.."

"Night Rachel.."

I say meeting her eyes..

She closes the door and i hold Sevs Dorsal spire..

"What the hell am i Sev? First time i stop and think about this eh bud.."

I lean my head back.. When I slowly close my eyes.. Sevs rhythmic breathing slowly drowns out.. As i begin to sleep..

* * *

**Author note: OOOF! I'm finally back.. Looking to move house then MOVING house is the most stressful thing EVER! I had to stop writing for a while then ease back into it AGAIN! I finally managed to finish this chapter and the next one is well underway. **

**The next few chapters will have a tonal shift.. And will lead into the events at the beginning of Ki'xals adventure.. But will he be happy to see Sev and J.C again? Find out later!**

**Thank you all for your patience, life always finds a way.. To fuck up... Ha! **


	8. Chapter 008

**Chapter 008: Once upon a hope..**

Once upon a time there was a company called Weyland Yutani.. Used to be a.. Corporation for.. 'Building better worlds..' Of course.. It was only when the contracts started coming in the company elevated to a new low..

Biological research..

Space exploration..

And of course.. Other scientific endeavours.. Which brought us… Me.. To the Xenomorphs.. And oh boy did they put a hole in the companies pocket.. I suppose that's what you get when you try and contaminate a being that is so pure in instinct it doesn't give a shit about a company's assets.. It just.. Does.. Things.. To survive.. Now I've had some time to think about these.. These.. Visions I've been having.. And sometimes you hit the sudden realisation you found something out.. A small niggle that gets overlooked.. We were DIVERTED to that alien planet.. Not that it matters now.. But like i said.. It's the small details that always seem the most intriguing.. I've been sitting on this couch for hours.. Rachel is asleep.. Sev.. Doing what Sev does best.. Being an overprotective asshole.. Who can blame him? I'm his bro.. His only family.. Hell i know he doesn't even remotely feel the same but he sure knows in order for him to survive, i need to survive.. So i suppose calling him such a rude name is a little uncalled for.. I lean my head back and look past Sevs amazing door of a body and stare at all the flying ships and rails crawling by.. The TV volume slowly rises as i was in such a daydream i couldn't hear anything..

I contemplate leaving Rachel here..

She would be safe, though she would probably hate me for it.. But then she isn't safe if I'm around.. No doubt the USM will be looking hard for a hybrid and his Xenomorph counterpart, I am beset by the ironies of my life.. However i deserve a chance at life don't I? Doesn't ANY living thing deserve the chance? I get up when I decide to have a walk.. I'm bored.. Having only just woken up of course..

I leave Rachel a note saying I've gone for a wander.. Yes.. I can write…

Not the best handwriting but it's readable.

But as usual I don't go alone, Sev is like a.. Hmm.. He's like a constant factor.. Always there.. Never too far away.. It doesn't bode well for my own independence of course.. But i suppose he can't help it.. After all if i die, he dies, but.. If he dies.. I.. Well i don't know.. I remember the scientists talking about.. 'De-evolution', I don't know what they meant by that.. But if I was to hazard a guess.. I suppose I would slowly de-evolve into.. A monster? I know I shouldn't question science but why would Sev's separation cause me to decline? Maybe it's an intrinsic thing to my very fabric of being?

I enter the stations proper and have a leisurely stroll, just taking in the drab scenery.. Then my brain just.. Sods off to that.. Yautja.. He was a colourful one.. We got off on the wrong foot sure but what if i turn the nozzle a bit more to the left next time? I said some things I shouldn't have and judging how he was with Rachel.. Maybe he has been in contact with humans before? Hmmmm, I walk to the small market and look at various items of worth.. But then it slams me.. I don't have any currency..

I walk away and check out the cantons.

These huge almost triangular buildings are all connected via bridges. There are four of them all in total, Sev begins to climb one when i feel.. Something hit him.. I know because it bloody hurt..

His talons screech from the metallic surface causing sparks when he twists and lands on his feet with a clatting thud as he hits the ground.

"Keep your vermin off of the cantons outsider.. Or next time we kill it.."

A huge hulking alien with the shoulders that could hold one of the cantons up all by themselves approaches with three of his friends. A small spindly alien with three large bug eyes that are black and a medium sized creature that makes Ki'xal look good looking in comparison.

"Alright, but i give you warning.. Shoot my brother again and I'll kill you.. How does that sound?"

The three amigos laugh and the big one walks up to me dropping his weapon into his hand, He towers me a good height but i stand my grounds.

"I'll break your bones like crates little man.. I'll give you a chance to get out of my sight.."

He growls at me and his whole mouth ripples.

"Are you the security? You don't look very security to me.. Little.. Man.." I reply leaning into his direction.

I don't even get the chance to think when Sev's tail shoots straight into the huge aliens mouth.. I grab his weapon and before the flunkies can react.. I shoot both of their heads off and drop the weapon.. I straighten my coat then walk into one of the cantons before trouble arrives..

"Sev.. I had that you bone headed louse.. Don't do that again.."

He just hisses in protest.

We follow the steps down, the whole area is light and welcoming.. We seem to be in some sort of bazaar..

With small gardens of greens, purples reds, pinks and even rainbow coloured plants.

There is a commotion as security walk on in.. Maybe i should have thrown the bodies over the bridge.. Nevermind..

We exit on the far side entrance and walk casually to another canton.

"Sir.. You with the pet alien.. Can you turn for me?!"

I turn around to see a four man and woman team of security.

"May i see some identification sir?"

One of the females asks.

I can see her black and green hair flowing under her helmet over her back.

"I'm afraid I don't have any.. I was recently dropped off.. If you allow me to go back to the apartment I'm currently staying i have a friend who may be able to help.." I say calmly..

"And your.. Pet? Xenomorphs are not permitted on this station.. I would ask that it be detained immediately.."

I lower my arms..

"I can't do that.. We are bound to each other.. If we are separated.. Things can and will get messy.."

One of the security walks forward with a no nonsense attitude… "Sev.. Don't even think about it.."

I hold my arm out behind me.. I sense Sevens agitation and he is ready to pounce..

"Do you think we were born yesterday citizen? You aren't playing games with us.."

I hold my arms out in a submissive manner..

"I'm telling you…"

I roll up my sleeves showing them my biomechanical tubing along my forearms and bicep.

"Ok.. On your knees.. Do it now.."

The male says drawing his taser weapon.

"Just let me go.. I'm telling you the truth.. Don't make me do this.." I implore them..

I hijack Sevs mind.. I don't want him harming these security officers..

I see myself as my consciousness switches to Sev's.. I forgot how heavy he feels..

Do not harm them.. I send him the instructions..

Then at once i feel myself slip from him..

"Arms out.."

I grab the females baton and with a spin I smash the males head with it smashing his helmet visor.. Sev throws his mass into the second male slamming his head from the building with his tail.

The connection makes a THWAK sound and i still have a hold of the female's arm..

"I warned you.. I don't want trouble.."

"Ok.. I get it.. But I can't let you leave.. You have infractions.."

I drop the baton..

"I'm sorry.. Call it in.. You will be a hero.." I take her side arm..

"Call it in.." I repeat.. Holding the weapon to her head. I feel the vibrations of slight fear within her. She holds up her wrist.. "This is Officer Vivienne Gennard.. I have my whole team down.. I'm west of Cusack canton.. Bring a medical team.. ASAP.."

She nods to me but i fire 7 shots away from her and drop her weapon. I knock her out and make a run for it with Sev in tow.. An audience was beginning to amass.

I jump onto the roofs and make my back to the apartment..

As I enter I make a quick scour to make sure we were not followed.. I close the door and see Rachel sat watching the TV.

I sit beside her.

"You know J.C my father once had a saying.. Once upon a hope for a path you will find. A shelter to help, leave your troubles behind.. Walk the path and you will see, the destination to who you wish to be.. It never made sense to me, but the more I think about it.. The more i see… It's the paths we lead in our lives that make us who we are.. He never agreed with the methods of the USM.. But he would never openly defy them either, the things I did to get to where we are now.. Was it worth it? Will i be remembered for creating a clone of a dead man for science? Or Rachel Alden?"

I look from the window, then Sev, then finally to Rachel.

"You gave me life.. Gave me purpose.. You are trying to protect us.. But.. That will get you killed.. I don't know why you brought me back from the dead.. But i can't stay with you.. Sooner or later the USM will find me.. And I'd hate for you to be caught in the crossfire, you did something revolutionary by cloning me from a dead person. But.. I'm not that same person.. And sometimes you can't live on a hope or luck.. Sooner or later.. It runs out.."

Rachel looks at me with a sadness to her facade. She knows what it is i am saying.. We must part ways..

For her sake and my own..

"But where will you go? We can't separate now.."

"Listen to me Rachel.. I will find you, but right now.. I need to leave.. I have to try and find Ki'xal, I know it sounds crazy but.. He can help us.. He has to help us.."

Rachel shakes her head in a slow manner.

"Ki'xal has no obligation to help us! He is following his own path. We can't ask that of him."

I stare out of the window and watch the craft fly past.

Alien…

I am alien.. I was created to simply bring about the evolutionary Seven.. Only Rachel has been in this pickle before.

The Jameson..

Only this time she managed to escape.

**Hours later.**

I am disturbed by a hissing. I open my eyes to be greeted by pitch blackness.. Sev is invisible.. Until my xenomorph sight kicks in.. White pulsing washes around the room. When Rachel opens her bedroom door carefully, I hold her wrist, and put my finger to my lips.. She nods and Sev walks in backwards.. Hands clenched and tail ready to strike..

I put Rachel in her en-suite restroom.

I close the door shut.

As my vision pulses i sense at least 8 armed individuals walking past our apartment.. It seems we are not the targets.. But Sev and I keep them locked on regardless.. We watch as they stack up on a door 5 down..

I walk up to Rachel's door and open it..

"We have to go, it's not safe here Rache.." I beckon her out when we hear a thud as the security bursts open their suspects door..

"Sev, let's go bud.."

I open the large window to the left.. Sev climbs out and takes his route across the rooftops, I hold Rachel and I look down..

"I hope you trust me.."

She nods..

I jump just as our door is smashed open.. Ok.. Looks like we are the targets.. I land with a thud as Rachel tenses up around my neck as we drop..

We run..

But as we round the corner an armed officer aims round the corner, I grab his weapon and shove him into the wall.. I flinch as pulse rounds hit the wall just past my head. With a loud rata tat tat of the weapon i hit the officer in the shoulder..

Rachel makes a break for it towards the city centre..

I follow her with the weapon level..

I aim behind and fire once more as another group fires upon us.

A hovering craft with red flashing lights glides around the corner.

I sense Sev is with Rachel..

We run together around the stores into the alley ways.. Rachel bounces from. A corner with heavy breathing... As we round the right an officer tries to cuff me.. I twist his arm back and cuff him before i shove him. With slight of hand i take his pulse rifle ammo, as i flick out the empty magazine it clatters from the wall onto the floor..

Then i insert the fresh magazine, how i ever learned these skills.. Is beyond me but I could hazard a guess that it was the old me..

We reach a sky bridge.. Running across it i look left to see a large security vessel, I dive into Rachel as a volley of rockets hit the other side of the sky bridge causing it to collapse... I slide down with Rachel in a heavy embrace.. As I look down.. In those few moments.. I realise.. She will not survive this kind of fall.. I manage to adjust.. Was it enough? I feel a crushing force hit my back as it hits the metal floor.. While Rachel bounces from my body.. And rolls to me left in an odd manner..

I catch my breath.. And get up..

"Rachel!" I shout letting out a cough..

I quickly put my head to her chest.. And check her pulse..

She is unconscious.. But.. Her arm is at an odd angle…

I look to see the vessel approach.. I take my pulse rifle and fire at it in short controlled bursts while i drag Rachel to safety when i see Sev launch himself at the vessel, he rips open the left side door for deployment and seconds later.. The ship smashes to the left.. As it loses control.. I take off Rachel's attire to see her shoulder has been dislocated.. I pop it back into position… Then check her over for any internal difficulty.. It seems just concussion.. After i put her top back on I throw her over my shoulder and try to find safety..

"Sev.. Let's go!"

I shout.. Running with Rachel with one arm supporting her while my right wields the weapon.. I see aliens and other humans look on as i move through the crowds…

I feel and hear Rachel take a breath..

"John… What happened?"

I look left and right cautiously as i tell her.

"We had a lovely fall.. You are concussed.. Try not to talk.. Can you walk?"

I set her down when she holds her head..

"Nnuh.. I'll.. Be fine.. What did you do?!"

I move on lowering the weapon, and find a small ship.

"I ran into some trouble.. Security wanted my documents but being an experiment to the USM, i don't have any. They tried to arrest me and take Sev.. Obviously i wasn't happy with either option so i reacted.."

"Nothing is just a conversation with you is it John?"

"Try as i might.."

We enter the small ship..

"And now you are stealing a ship?!"

I nod.. "Yeah.. We need to get off this station.."

"J.C this is not the way.."

She sighs. "Where will we go?!"

I ignore her and set the vessel to launch.

"Jonathan Christopher! Where are we going?!" She says turning me around..

"I don't know.. I don't KNOW! Just let me think!"

I blast out of the station and enter dead space.

"Did Ki'xal give you any clue as to where he was going? A place? A person?"

"Why are we chasing a Yautja? What can he do to help us?!"

There is an alarm.. '**Missile incoming**!' flashes up in red letters with a fast boo!boo!boo!boo!

I dodge.. And see the missile fly underneath the craft..

There are three craft in pursuit..

"Ok.. He told me something about a Deckard's City.. He had a possible lead there.."

"Deckard's City it is then… Hold on to your potatoes."

There is a whirring then just like that.. We jump..

"What if he isn't there?! Moreover what if he tries to kill us?"

"What did you say about living on a hope?"

"No J.C.. It was Once upon a hope.. And i hope you are right.. For both of our sakes.."

As we fly through a beautiful expanse of space going faster than light, a new sense of adventure hits me.. Yes i could well lose my head.. But keeping Rachel safe is my purpose… And as we jump into the system where our Yautja friend may or may not be in.. I'm also hit with a new determination.. I'm determined to help Rachel keep away from the USM.. i can also see how misunderstanding people can be.. No matter how I try.. Trouble just has a habit of following me. And I don't appreciate it one bit..

Once upon a hope..

More like once upon a time..

* * *

**Author note: Apologies for the late update. I have been concentrating on moving and getting everything sorted. I'm trying to get back into regular updates again. **

**So with the next two chapters I'll be focusing on growing J.C and Sev. As well as the new tone and style. I felt the jokes were a bit much in previous chapters reading back on it. But i won't take that away from J.C's character. He is meant to be a funny guy. **

**But what will happen next? Will Rachel and J.C find Ki'xal? Find out in the next chapter. Hide and seek. Thank you all for your patience. **


	9. Chapter 009

**Chapter 009: Hide 'n' Seek…**

As I land at Deckard's City in our recently acquired ship, i realise quite possibly how stupid my awesome plan actually is.. I'm looking for a Yautja in a space station city.. With absolutely no direction.. Brilliant.. But maybe i could ask around.. Ki'xal is at the very least.. A colourful unique individual.. And good looking..

I'm playing.. On the good looking part. But I won't judge if anyone finds him attractive..

Either way Rachel, Sev and I leave the vessel and gaze upon the cities vista.. Which i will add is stunning.. Who ever said space is ugly? It is also a high tech system we are in and it shows. I walks past a pedestal and some blue A.I flicks into existence eager to point out he knows things like directions..

I stop and stare at it.. Only because in my xeno vision.. I can barely see it..

"Hello, my name is Carl. I am the stations liason A.I.. How may i be of assistance?"

"Could you give me a list of all logged Yautja on this station?"

"Please wait while I compile your request.. Compilation complete.. There are currently three yautja on this station.. Two of which are at the south boulevard.. One is currently heading to the Angels club.. A five minute walk to the west following this route.."

A blue route shows me the way to the club..

"Thanks Carl.. That will be all."

I walk with Rachel.. And she looks back.

"That was easy.. Only three Yautja?"

We stop as we enter one of the glass elevators. We head to the bar first.

"Easy Rachel? This is going to be like hide and seek if he spots us first.." I stop and look at Sev..

"Hmmm…"

Rachel gives me a huffy sigh..

"Hmmmm what? You aren't seriously thinking of what i think you are? Using Sev as bait? There's innocents about the station!"

"Well yeah, but Ki'xal knows what Sev looks like.. And.. Use Sev as bait? Don't be ridiculous.. I was thinking if I should leave him on the ship.. Test the length of our connection.." We both hear him let out an intense hiss.. Mouth gaped open.

"Sev maybe J.C is right this time.. You may give us away.."

I walk up to him and run my hand over his elongated head..

"It won't be for long, just until we find him.. And I don't want a repeat of before getting arrested because a Xenomorph is crawling around the place.. Go on.."

He lets out a cracked whine but gives a short hiss then makes his way to the ship.

"That went surprisingly well.. So he's competent.." Rachel says.

"Not that he has a choice, I'm his queen remember?"

We walk around the brightly lit chasm that is the city when we see the Angels Club.. It has a massive sign with fiery wings in bold stylised lettering.

There is a booth which accepts payment.

Rachel approaches.

"Two for entry please?"

The human female covered in tattoos and wearing a red outfit looks at me then her then nods. "Payment method?"

"Do you deal in Kredits?"

"Sure do, hit the panel darl.."

She swipes her kard then it bleeps.

The woman produces two bands and we attach them.

"Just swipe your bands at the panel at the two double doors.. Enjoy your time at the club!"

We both nod..

And approach the door.. We can hear the rhythmic beat of the music. I have never heard music before.. I manage to drown out the noise.. And focus on only Rachel's voice.

Red lighting flickers as men women and other aliens dance and drink..

We walk up to the bar at the bottom of the dance floor.

A huge alien leans on the counter cleaning several glasses with a cloth.

"What's your poison?" He asks in a throaty dry tone.

"I'll try a Covian brandy.. J.C? What'll it be?"

I look at her from looking around my surroundings.. "I'll have the same.. Thanks.."

I smooth my eyesight when i see him.. But I quickly look away.. He hasn't seen me.. As he took a gulp from his large glass.

Rachel and i take our drinks when i lean into her as we sit down.

"I see him.. Second floor.. Up the stairs.. Balcony.."

She nods as i glug the drink in one.

The doors open at the front of the club and catch my eye.. Two more yautja enter the club.. They are definitely not Ki'xal..

I discreetly watch them as they walk up the spiral staircase and sit next to Ki'xal..

After a brief moment.. They all get up and walk.. I turn my back to them and try and get a better angle when they walk to a door behind the bar.. I get up and Rachel follows me.. I open the door slowly and walk past the corridor when i hear thuds.. And what appear to be 'waffing' is if somethings is being swing with force..

I glide around the corner to see Ki'xal.. Fighting with the two red yautja..

I see a wrist blade fly in my direction when Rachel moves back.

I dodge and dive into the red mountain, he grabs my arms and tries to head butt me but i dodge and my tail stabs his knee right through.. He roars and throws his arm into me when Ki'xal's dagger protrudes from the yautja's right breast, he roars which turns into a gargle when he rips it out and rams it into the back of his neck..

The second one grabs Ki'xal from behind but he rushes backwards. Smashes his head backwards.. And forces the final red yautja to let go.. He grabs Ki'xal and throws him from the right wall then left.. They both smash through the left wall into a freezer section.. As Ki'xal gets up i punch the red yautja in the face, my tail flicks left and grab his ankle and yanked his foot causing him to stumble forward.. I jump and kick him sending him sliding into the meat that's hung from the hooks.. He grabs one and throws one at me it was so fast I hold up my arm and duck but it hits me sending me stumbling backwards. There is whistling through the air as our Ki'xal quickly swings his dagger at the enemy and locks his arms but Ki'xal drops throwing him over with a growl causing the red yautja to get thrown in my direction.. I take my chance.. I grab his thick corded neck and hold him in a tight choke hold.. My tail finds a comfortable grip also and wrap around his torso wound causing him to roar out.. But lifts me off the floor and smashes my back into the wall.. It knocks the wind out of my lungs but Ki'xal grabs his arm and takes a strange cuff set from his gauntlet and rams them on the yautja's wrists..

He aims his caster at to which I take as a clear sign to back off..

I unwrap my tail and let go as the red yautja calms down..

"That was less than courteous.. Who are you working for T'jau'ke? Tell me! Is it the Black Sun Clan?!"

Ki'xal roars and rams his dagger into the red yautja's shoulder.. Causing him to let out a bark of pain.

There is a bony grinding as he twists the dagger into his bone..

"I tell you nothing.. You can't outrun your fate half blood.. You and your.. Taboo family will fall like the rest of them.."

Rachel begins to come around the corner and i see Ki'xal physically stiffen..

He rips out his dagger then throws it at the assholes head causing a spurt of fluorescent green blood and the yautja to fall backwards on his knees.

He uncuffs the dead then the next thing i see and feel is Ki'xal's huge hand grab my throat and hold me high..

"Why are you here?! I told you not to meet my sight again!"

His wrist flicks his dagger when Rachel rushes over..

"Ki'xal.. Please.. J.C came to find you.. He believes you can help us.. Don't hurt him, he just helped you.."

"I didn't need any help.. I had it under control.." He says with me still almost touching the ceiling. His voice rumbled up his arm..

And I can feel his grip tighten on my chest.

"Maybe so, but we didn't come all the way out here for J.C to be killed.. Can you put him down please?"

He clicks and slowly looks up at me.. Then lowers me.

"Thanks.." I say.. He snorts at me then takes one of the bodies..

"Grab that yautja and put him down this chute.." He says as he throws the dead yautja down the garbage chute just further down the corridor.

I grab the huge slab of dead meat then put him in the chute then close the lid, but Ki'xal takes a small item presses the top then drops it down.. He walks away when moments later there is an explosion that's muffled but we still feel the vibration..

He wipes his large forehead and clears the blood from it.

"Follow me the pair of you.. You have some explaining to do.." He says walking towards the bar..

As we enter a smile creeps on my face.. Everyone is completely oblivious to what just happened. We leave the bar and club altogether and he takes us to a quiet spot..

There are small trees and shrubbery around the area.. Almost like a garden.

He sits down on one of the square seats while Rachel and I sit opposite him.

"Why are you here.. And where is your kiande amedha J.C?"

"Look.. I know we got off on the wrong foot before Ki'xal.. But i feel i must apologise.. First of all.. I said things I shouldn't have.. Made myself look like an ass.. But.. Anyway.. I know you have your own crap to deal with, but we need your help.."

"How can I possibly help you J.C? We met by chance, and because you met me for barely a day you think i know you well enough to help you?"

"I know what you are thinking.. But what if i repay the favour? What if i help you in the long run? What if i help you.. Help your family?"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Your bad mouth won't help win fights.."

Rachel flinches.. But Ki'xal barely moved or even registered the fact my tail barb went clean between his splayed fingers.. And stabs into the table.

"No but speed and accuracy will.. You have the three in top form.. But Sev and I are also powerful tools you could use at your disposal.."

"I'm lone wolf.. Always have been.."

"Now we are three.. All i ask, is that Rachel is safe.. As far away from the USM as possible.. She deserves better.. Better than me.."

He looks from me to Rachel. "Was this your idea Rachel? Did you forward him to do this?"

"No Ki'xal, this was John's idea, i already told him you have your own issues.. But he was adamant you would help.."

He slowly takes my thorn.. But yanks it closer to him… "If you so much as jeopardise my task.. I will end you.. Swiftly.. Do you understand John?"

"Unequivocally.. Clear.." I say with confidence..

"Good, then i will help Rachel.. But after this we will be less than even.."

"I get it Ki'xal, thank you.."

He stands up and he takes us to his ship once more…

Then i remember Sev.. I signal him to come.. It was strange.. I felt.. Like he was still beside me.. Ki'xal looks behind and snorts..

"I wondered where you had gotten to Sev.." Ki'xal says entering his ship..

"What about ours?" Rachel asks.

"It wasn't ours to begin with just leave it.."

We enter Ki'xals ship and forgot how warm it is here.. Luckily i don't perspire but Rachel.. Will.. "Hoooof… so warm here.. Like a good old summer heat!" She says waffling her arm in front of her face and chest.. Entering the cockpit i see two more seats at the left and right of the large cockpit then the pilot seat towards the front.. Behind the pilot seat on the back wall there is a workstation with what appears to be tools and bits and bats of metal and other items like small purple crystals.. And very high tech looking circuitry..

There are numerous monitors around the cockpit..

He walks up to a monitor to the left then taps on several runes.. I feel the ship get cooler..

"Is this better Rachel?"

She nods.. "Yes.. But you didn't have to change it.. It was pleasant."

"So where do you wish to go Rachel? May i suggest a human colony?"

"Hmmm. I've always wanted to go to Eden Prime.. A home away from home planet."

"So now it's a case of hide and seek?" I ask nudging Rachel.

"Always will be I'm afraid.. The USM will always be looking for you J.C so in essence it is you who is playing hide and seek.. Just don't let them find you.. You do realise that now you are out, they will try and kill you.. Right?"

Ki'xal clicks angrily..

"I have enough on my platter to have to worry about the USM running my ship into the ground. So you best stay hidden.. Or I may feel inclined to end you.."

Sev hisses at Ki'xal.. But again he doesn't even react. Not even my living weapon scares him.. And that's refreshing..

We then take off where we send Rachel to Eden Prime..

Well. That was the plan.. Only.. When we get there.. We come across something unexpected, and it knocked us from our perch.. The USM is here..

What did we just say about hide and seek?

Well now.. Out of the frying pan.. Into the fire..

Ki'xal turns his ship and activates several systems..

"Do you still wish to land here Rachel?"

He asks turning to her in question.

"I.. Crap.. Yes.. Just take us in.. They are probably just on a check up route.. Take us in.."

"Very well.. Entering atmosphere.. I'll land you on the southern side of the hemisphere.."

As we silently touch down on the transport station.. She gets off the ship..

"I'll be safe here for a while.. I'll go home and ill contact you when I'm there.. Ki'xal may i have your vid com I.D?"

"Certainly.." He transfers his VCID to her kard then she smiles..

"Stay safe J.C.. And like me.. You keep on hiding.. Don't ever let the USM get to you.." She plants a peck on my cheek then nods.. "I've always wanted to do that.. Stay safe.. Please.."

I will Rachel.. You return the favour.. When all this is over.. I'll come find you.."

She nods..

"Don't make a girl a promise.."

I give her a nod as she steps back clutching her kard.. The ramp of the ship begins to rise and i walk to the cockpit as Ki'xal takes off..

He looks at me as we blast towards space once more.

"She will be safe John.. She will take care of herself.. If she hits trouble she will call.."

I nod silently.. I strangely feel.. Empty.. What is this feeling? Like a hole has just.. Decided to put itself in my stomach.. Sev notices and approaches me..

"I hope you don't mind long space flight times John because we will be staring at it for some time.."

I nod..

"I've lived on ships for most of my life.. I'm sure a few moments more won't matter.."

I Stare out to the blackness of space, now it is just me, Sev and Ki'xal.. I don't know where we are going but.. I Don't really care.. And just as I begin to weigh in my possible options. A thought hits me.. A thought that maybe.. Just maybe.. I might make it through to the other side.. And in that.. Maybe i will find my way back to Rachel once this is over.. Time will only tell..

Time to play the seeker.. Because truly, I'm already tired of hiding..

* * *

**Author note: Rachel is finally safe! But will she remain so? Find out in the final chapter Eidolon! J.C is slowly beginning to see that life won't always go to plan. And now that Rachel is no longer with him how will he fare mentally? The final chapter is well under way. But i would also like to just add that J.C and Sev will get their own big project next year. This story was only a primer for that story. And as a result will be much bigger in scope. There will be an epilogue at the end of the final chapter here just to give you a tasting of what's to come. See you in the final chapter! **


	10. Chapter 010

**Chapter 010: Eidolon..**

How did I end up here? What started all of this and why? Sev and I.. For what purpose? Would it be that obvious? I spend far too long trying to piece things together when i don't even realise Ki'xal is talking to me.. For once.. I begin to focus, and I see his head cocked as if i will answer his question..

"I'm sorry Ki'xal, I was deep in thought. May you repeat the question?"

A strange clicking trilled breath imitates irritation or annoyance..

"I asked from where do you hail? I might as well try to be polite and turn a new leaf as the old expression goes.."

"I honestly don't have a clue, I am a clone, an experiment.. An Abomination.."

I say this looking at him.. He looks back and gives me a subtle nod.

"Cloned from whom? And why? I must take a guess and say it was because the person you were cloned from was someone of value? With a kalei'kiande amedha? A chest burster?"

"I don't know why Ki'xal, but i wish i knew.. I wasn't always like this, but since i have escaped the Daedalus.. I'm beginning to question my existence.. It's a strange feeling, not knowing where you truly come from.." I look at Ki'xal, who stares as if listening..

"What about you? What's your story? Don't suppose you were cloned were you? I've never seen a Yautja before. Are all of your race the same colour?"

He shakes his head and his silver tendrils wave around slightly.

"No, all yautja are different. But I was, conceived via interspecies procreation.. That's all I will say.."

"So where are we headed Ki'xal? Another space station?"

"Yes, the information I gleaned from the yautja you helped nullify, told me a possible lead is at a station called Vendose Station.. I hate space stations.."

Sev begins to rub his elongated head across my arm.. He's becoming agitated.. I turn towards the large canopy to which we fly through the wormhole, it amazes me how tech savvy the Yautja are.. Creating ships that use wormholes.. Instead of using faster than light drives, I then turn to the Ki'xal. Who keeps a constant eye on the runes and meters..

"What drives do you use to travel through wormholes Ki'xal? This technology is new to me.."

His gaze hits mine and he brings up the ships schematic.

"This vessel uses a frame shift drive.. It is twice as fast as FTL drives and much more economical fuel consumption wise.. It is also a standard fitting to have quantum shift drives… Which allows us to travel to entirely different galaxies on a whim.."

"Wow.. Just wow.. And humanity seems to be young regarding space travel.."

"Yes, Yautja have been space faring for millenia.."

I give him a smile and shake my head..

"Rub it in why don't you?"

He makes a rapid clicking.. I can only describe as a laugh.. There is a slight blue blur around the edges of the cockpit view screen as we are thrown from the wormhole and glide towards the white giant star.. It caused me to blink.. The magnificence of space is jaw dropping, even to an Abomination hybrid like me.. White flecks of space dust rush on past faster and faster as we reach 1000 miles per second. There is a circle in the top right of the view screens hud that slowly begins to decline and a rune flashes twice with a chirped bleep.. There is a low woom wooming as the vessel picks up speed..

"Vendose Station i assume?"

"Good assumption.. Vendose Station it is.."

"So, why do you hate space stations Ki'xal?"

He looks at me after correcting the vessels course.

"We use filters in our biomask.. Helps us breath oxygen better.. Only on Space stations it is artificial oxygen.. It gives us difficulty breathing.. And i prefer my mask off most of the time.. Don't even say it krit.."

He says leaning slightly in my direction..

I hold up my arms submissively.

"Wasn't going to say a word my mandibled friend.."

"Am I? You barely know me.."

"A play on words Ki'xal.. But I'm kind of short on friends.."

"I concur.. I am the same.."

"So why don't you share something about yourself.. You said you were born through an interspecies relationship.. Who are your parents?"

He leans on his console.. Bringing his forearm across.. Then makes that strange clicking.. Slow this time.. As if deciding..

"My mother is Yautja.. My father is human.. They are a mated pair.."

My brow cocks to the right..

"Your mother did the whosie whatsit with a human? How.. Does that work? Nevermind.. He must be a great guy if an alien wanted to do the birds and the bees with him.."

He laughs.. And begins to straighten.

"Indeed, he is a different kind of person. Well respected.. In our clan.. He is treated as yautja.."

"So that's a kind of honour? He must have done some amazing feats.. And here I thought my life was going swell.."

The ship begins to slow as we close in on the station..

Then moments later, there is a slight shudder as the ship slows and drops from whatever travel speed we were going.. The station crawls closer.. Its of a strange hexagonal shape with specks of white lights at the windows.. And red lighting around the edges with flashing red lights at the back end of the station.. And green at the front.. There is a strange letterbox opening.. With a green strut on one side and red on the other.. A possible traffic system. Flow of both ways. In and out, as we reach 7.5km we are hailed by the flight traffic operator, their voice with a fiery lick to their accent.. Male..

"Guan Vor'mekta.. This is Vendose Station.. Please submit a docking request before attempting to dock.. We detect you have no authority bonds issued against you.. You are free to request docking.."

As Ki'xal taps on his console there is a bleep..

Docking request has been granted yautja.. Land on pad three four.. Please follow all safety regulations on entering the station and lower your speed to 90MMS.. Thank you.."

We pass through the rotating letterbox and Ki'xal glides to our landing pad.. We see ships take off and leave while others are landing also.. It's brightly lit with advertisements on massive holosigns, as we land Ki'xal shuts down the engines and the landing pad lowers into the loading port. To which we can leave the ship..

"Glad to have you Yautja.. Enjoy your stay.. Landing sequence has been completed.."

I turn to Sev.. Who for the entirety of the journey has been pretty quiet follows..

Hopefully he has free reign here.. I can't be dealing with the arduous task of keeping him hidden.. But I suppose that's what we are supposed to be.. Eidolon.. Phantom.. We enter the elevator and it rises with the most annoying music of all time.. We get the interior of the station.. Even the environment is following the stations hexagonal design.. With parts of the buildings directly above us.. We can see people walking above us also.. Gravity is such a strange thing.. Ki'xal takes the lead, so Sev and I follow, he seems relaxed as we walk through the bustling crowd's.. Other aliens look at us with an unsure look, we must look like a misfit team, I am too busy staring at the stalls and massive buildings to give a damn right now.. Right here we are in the borderlands.. These stations.. Are home to all these aliens.. And they find us strange?

Massive neon billboards with advertisements and other signage hits my peripheral.. My xeno vision gives every light a strange halo effect and seems to distort at different angles, Ki'xal stops, but it is the way he stopped.. He tenses up.. His arms angle and his hands ball into fists.. He has clearly seen something i currently haven't.. He looks up, just slightly and my eyes follow his gaze.. I see it.. A shimmering blur.. Moving away from us from the building in front of us.. On the rooftops.. Ki'xal follows.. He turns to me as i walk beside him.

"John, take Sev through the first floor of that building.. Cut that yautja off if they try to flee.. Chances are they won't, but I don't want to take any chances.."

I give him a sure nod.

"Got it.. Should we engage if hostile?"

"It would be best to defend yourselves but i want them alive.. So no fatality attacks."

I bow my head and run on ahead.. Sev in tow i enter the double doors and see a reception area with a make receptionist.. A human.. In a blue formal uniform with the buildings logo, he notices me and then Sev and nods.

"Good day to you sir, how may i help you?"

"I need to make my way up.. How far can I go in this establishment?"

I ask him quickly almost too quick..

"You may go as far as the penthouse levels.. They are on floor 341.. You will need a keykard to gain access.. Would you like to make a reservation?"

"No thank you.. I'm meeting a friend.. I'll find my way up.. Thank you.."

He gives me a toothy smile.

"I bid you good day sir.. And to your.. Creature.."

"Thanks.. You too John.." I say looking at his name badge..

I walk up the stairs to the right then past the many doors..

I reach floor 266.. When i hear.. Something above.. I make haste up the steps.. When i use the elevator.. Deciding it is too slow i climb from the elevator pod and climb on up.. My heightened senses focus when i reach floor 341.. The noise is coming from the penthouse behind us.. I walk up to the door.. When i can hear struggling.. Smashing.. Thwakking.. I kick open the door when an object flies at me.. I dodge to see a yautja shuriken fly and impale the immaculate door frame.. There is a smashed window.. I don't see Ki'xal but i do see a female yautja.. She is orange skinned with seafoam green markings but her armour is silver and covers her body apart from her arms and shoulders.. And she sees Sev.. She roars.. It was dry.. And full bodied.. Her wrist blades extend and she glides towards Sev.. I move between them.. I manage to twist her offending arm away but i feel her elbow hit the side of my temple which knocks me to the right staggering… Sev wraps his tail around her left forearm and grabs her right with both arms.. She is not as tall as Sev.. But around my height..

I say she.. She has breasts.. So I'm guessing she is a she..

I recovered from the blow and grab her by the neck.. Even with both me and Sev.. She kicks off of Sev.. Sending him backwards into the doors.. And her full weight lands on me from behind.. Even though she is compact.. She has a weight to her.. I feel dazed as the back of her head slams into my nose.. Fuck that hurt.. I let go.. When she rolls over with a snarl.. Blades level.. She looks up.. When another yautja grabs her by the neck..

"Tet'va! Ki'cte! Mo mei-shan!"

Her struggling stops and i see her dangling holding Ki'xals Sat-com..

"Ki'xal.. What are you doing here? Who is the Abomination with the kiande amedha?"

He lets her down and he relaxes.. I look around to see an alien creature dead.. Behind a desk of sorts..

"They are zira'dte.. They are with me.. I would ask you the same.. But i feel you already know.."

"You are here to kill me? For.. Information yes?"

He approaches her slowly.

"Ell-osde thei'de? M'di.. But… Information? Yes.."

She nods..

"Black Sun Clan I assume? Where they are?"

"Wise assumption.. I happened to have killed those who were sent to kill you.. If you have information.. I'd have you tell me.."

"Sei'i.. But not here.. Let us return to your ship.." She walk on out.. As if what she did here was of no importance.. Sev moves aside for her but even i felt her tense up ever so slightly.. We make our way back to Ki'xals ship when the Yautja Tet'va tells him where to find the black sun clan.. I feel like I'm being dragged into something that has nothing to do with me.. But it is the truth.. But where the hell would we go anyway? I think back to Rachel and when the two yautja finish their conversation.. I approach..

"Ki.. Before we set off.. Any way we could contact Rachel before we head on this journey?"

He gives me a fervent nod. And enters her contact I.D..

She answers..

"Hello? J.C is that you? You look different.."

She puts a hand over her mouth as she notices my nose has been split open.. I kind of forgot about it..

"Have you been picking fights mister?"

"You could say that.. Had a fantastic greeting with a female yautja.. She.. Headbutted me in.. Well.. Anger.."

She smiles and shakes her head..

"I bet you deserved it.. You are such a pain in the ass!"

I smile and my gaze hits the floor..

"Hey.. I just want to let you know.. We are going somewhere.. I don't know where but i might not see you for some time.. Or at all.. I suppose it depends on the manner of my return.. I just want to thank you Rachel.. For treating me like a human being.. For helping me.. Get out.. If we get out of this.. Situation alive.. I'll come find you.. I promise.."

I see her nod but there was a hint of emotion there..

"I guess.. You are welcome J.C.. You are a resourceful specimen.. But.. Don't make a girl a promise.. If you know you can't keep it.. Ki'xal.." She says looking in his direction..

"Yes, Rachel?"

She clasps her hands together..

"Could you try and keep him alive? Whatever it is you are doing?"

"I can not promise we will make it out alive zira but I will most definitely try.. That is all we can do.. Where we are going.. The odds are stacked highly against us.."

She nods again but this time i swear i can see tears forming at the bottom of her eyes..

"Ok well.. Good luck.. I'd say stay safe but that would be a load of crap.. If i do see you again.. Maybe.." She sighs then i nod..

"Maybe.."

I disconnect.. It was the hardest thing I have had to do.. I have never thought about the end of my life.. But maybe.. Just maybe where we are going.. Is the end of the line.. An Eidolon.. A phantom of a man I once was.. Meeting my end.. A second time.. Only this time.. I die on my own terms.. As I look at the two yautja before me.. I nod to myself surely. We will make it.. We will return.. I'll just do what I'm good at.. Become the Xenomorph i was created to be.. Along with Seven..

I said at the beginning of this story that my life is as fucked up as being sat in the back of a yellow cab going the wrong way through the midtown tunnel.. But in reality.. That is only part of the journey.. There is a light at the end of that tunnel.. And we will live to see it..

* * *

**Author note: And so the beginning of Ki'xals story begins.. Where J.C's ends.. I still have yet to finish Ghardeh 3: Light in shining Darkness which is the conclusion to Ki'xals arch also.. **

**II know this was a short story but i intended it to be so.. And the original was much shorter. But don't worry.. J.C and Sev Do in fact have their own full project coming at some point! Sorry for the late update. I've just had it written but was settling into my new home! I have an epilogue coming for you.. Just a taste of what's to come in ALIENS:Eidolon! Thanks for the visits and views! And hopefully you will be ready for the next one! Thanks again! And much love! **


	11. Chapter 000 Epilogue

**Chapter 000: Epilogue…**

**One year later…**

**12/10/2301**

**Location: Col Sector 237-15B-279 KB-451: Human Colony..**

As I look around the canteen to which a few survivors congregate, one of the women walks up to me in a white lab coat with a USM logo.. Her name is Genevieve Mcalan.

Her black skin tone shining in the oled lighting.. I check her chocolate brown eyes and they are almost soulless.. Like she knows everyone here is going to die..

"We've lost another colonist after the attack.. If those things keep this up.. We won't last the next few days.. I know we owe you nothing.. That you simply were passing by.. But now you know the situation.. Are you going to let us die like this? Or will you help us?"

I look around.. And all eyes are on me..

"I happen to hate the USM with a passion.. But it doesn't mean i will let the denizens of this colony die like sick cattle.. Just say the word.. I'll help if i can.." I see the scientist perk up..

"Follow me.. I may have something that will help you.."

I follow her through the damaged corridors of Savannahs Haven.. And we come to a room..

With only one weapon.. It looks cobbled together with several magazines and small grenades.. She swipes her keykard and the glass door slides open with a swish.. It is stored in an old weapons station..

"Take this.. It will help defend you against the serpents.. I hope you succeed where others have failed Jonathan.. Thank you.. Thank you again.. If we don't see you again.. We will assume the worst.."

I give her a single nod and leave the room and take a left..

I take the aisle then walk on out.. I then head to the coordinates that professor Mcalan gave me.. It is a cavern where most have gone in groups to kill the Xenos.. Only they are either dead.. Or unaccounted for.. Swirling howling winds.. Dust and dirt kicked up making it hard for my crappy human vision to cut through at least 5 metres in front of me.. My black and yellow trench coat and black boots are caked in dust mud and dirt. Sev is in the distance to the east.. Coming away from the colonists I get the feeling they'd sooner shoot him..

I'm heading to a cavern.. My Xenomorph senses are heightened.

I feel.. Something.. Trying to.. Reach inside of my head.. Sev feels it too.. I can just feel him leaking agitation.. Who is trying to wriggle into our minds.. I stop..

Before me is a maw of darkness.. A dangerous but no less welcoming invitation.. They are here..

Sev slinks up behind me hissing with a choked hack.. He's angry.. I bring up my new toy.. An M24A pulse rifle.. Something the colonists managed to patch up and get working.. It comes with a yellow ammo count panel, High explosive tip rounds. And a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher. Perfect for fireworks..

My vision pulses.. But i still feel.. That presence.. But as we enter.. I feel like I'm being watched from the corners.. And I hear the sinewy movement.. Yet every time I turn there's nothing… Sev also seems.. Zoned out.. He's mine ye bastard!

"Hey.. Hey Sev.. Oy! Snap out of it!" He growls shaking himself off..

We walk on in.. To a familiar sight..

Secretions all over the cavern walls..

And not only that i see my cousins.. How cute.. A family Reunion..

I feel their eyeless faces on me.. And the presence.. Begins to get stronger the further in the hive we go..

If it wasn't for my handy Xenomorph vision I'd be walking in pitch black.. But the constant white pulse illuminates the way..

We reach an opening but before we enter.. I hear.. Breathing.. Hissing heaved breathing.

As i enter.. My eyes widen.. Eggs.. Everywhere.. Xenomorphs crawling from the ceiling with inquisitive intent..

But the main presence in this room.. Is the huge.. 20ft colossal xenomorph at the far side of the camber.. Her crown splayed out like a magnificent plate.. Of ridged bone.. Her head unfolds from her bottom section revealing large teeth.. Her hiss.. Long and coarse..

I lower my weapon slightly and nod…

I look at Sev who is stood defensively to my right..

I look back at the monarch.

"Hello.. Mother.. I'm back.."

* * *

**Author note: And that is it! Alien:Eidolon is over! This is just a small tiny dose of what to expect in the next story! A new direction a more robust J.C still with his unique charm.. And Sev as ominous as ever.. Who will also become more fleshed out as now he also has to deal with the threat that is his cousins! But these Xenomorphs are not your run of the mill terrors.. **

**This new story is currently under planning, it will take a while because i have new projects lined up including existing ones.. **

**After A Bad Stsr is finished, I'm moving on to a fantasy story featuring Dragons. All relevant information can be found on my profile.. **

**Thank you again everyone.. Stay awesome. **


End file.
